Reunite What is Precious to Everyone
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Redone on account GoldenRavenclawPhoenix. Please go there and read it. Bella is Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Lily Potter. Taught from a young age at for battle and for peace. Her skills and blood are going to be tested since an enemy has taken precious things from her… her blood and friends.
1. List of Crossovers

**Books**

Twilight

Harry Potter

David Eddings Books

Percy Jackson

Vampire Academy

Guardians of Time

Inkheart

Artemis Fowl

Heartland

Codex Alera

Icemark Chronicles

The Immortals

Vampire Beach

History Keepers

Inheritance Cycle

Troy Game

* * *

><p><strong>TV Shows<strong>

NCIS

Bones

Castle

Torchwood

Doctor Who

Grey's Anatomy

Home & Away

Intelligence

Moonlight

* * *

><p><strong>Movies<strong>

Treasure Planet

Hotel Transylvania

Stardust

Thunderbirds

Chronicles of Narnia

Sinbad

The Seeker: The Dark is Rising

Twitches

Meet the Robinsons

Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully Something for everyone. If you want something added PM or review me and I will see if I know it and it can fit in:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Lily Potter. Taught from a young age at for battle and for peace. Her skills and blood are going to be tested since an enemy has taken precious things from her… her blood and friends. Everyone with a minor connection to her. Crossover: 34 books, TV shows and Movies something for everyone in 34 crossovers together.

* * *

><p>I am Isabella daughter of Zeus and Lily Potter. And this is my story to reclaim those most precious to me and to others…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I sit bolt upright something is not right my body is screaming out something is wrong. Edward is not with me. He had been at the beginning of the night. There was no note. And the window was closed. That was definably not right. I get dressed and pull out my wand. I had inherited my witch powers from my mother. But mostly I am Zeus's child. I am one of them. And it is me that inherited the most of his power not the others. I could be classified as a goddess that is how much genes I get from him.

"_Expecto Patronum"_, I say a gold lion comes out, "Take this to my half-brothers Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl. The message is 'Are you alright?', this message to Rose 'Are you at court?' and this one to my Grandsons Will and Tom Stanton 'Are your family alright?'"

The Patronus goes. I go to look for Charlie my step-father to find him gone, I go outside and apparate to the Cullen House not worried they might hear me. Something was definably NOT right. Suddenly two spirits catch my attention.

"Bella my family and its ally Kings and Queens are gone. They are snatched out of time and my father is coming through from the goddesses world to help", Cerdic Strong-in-the-Arm Lindenshield says

"Bella my son and everyone he is friends with have been kidnapped", IIdera says

Suddenly there is a glowing light and the God UL, Merlin (Half/God of Witches and Wizards), Goddess, River Song, Fred, Oskan, Beldaran, Riva, Geran and Maggie where in front of me.

"Isabella my niece trouble has come. I you will need Cerdic and Oskan. So by the gods and goddesses blessing they are coming back to life. River Song also know as Melody Pond is free from the library and is ready to come back to life. Fred Weasley will also come back. He is soul mated to your sons friend. Maggie your granddaughter as been bought out of the world she was in by us. She is having the same problem as you", the Goddess says

"You will also need Beldaran, Riva-Iron-Grip, Geran and IIdera. You have my blessing. They will be here till they die again. Hopefully this time from old age", UL says

"Do you accept the responsible of showing them what they have missed?" the Goddess asks

"I do my Aunt, My Uncles", I say

"Then so be it!" the Goddess says

"Then so be it!" UL says

"Then so be it!" Merlin says

The light busts forth and my brother Oskan and sister IIdera, her husband Geran and his many times grandparents Riva and Beldaran, River Song my ex-Husbands wife, and nephew Cerdic and granddaughter Maggie and Fred are there standing in front of me in the flesh.

"Oskan, Cerdic, IIdera, Geran, Riva, Beldaran, River, Maggie, Fred", I say

"Bella I am 4 months pregnant. The gods and goddesses let us come back", River says

"We will help", I say

"Sister how bad is it? We know they are gone but..."

My phone rings and I pick up

"Bella", I say

"It is me Jackson Hunt. CIA things are going wrong. I'll be at your boyfriends house soon", Jackson says hanging up

I mutter Jackson was Richard Castle's father and my Uncle. He is my mothers brother he changed his name to Jackson Hunt. My phone rings again and I pick it up.

"Bella it is Jason Freeman your Half-Brother and my Sister is here and she is your cousin. Are friends have gone missing", Jason says

"Stay there. I am teleporting you now here", I say hanging up, "Maggie, Oskan, Cerdic, Riva, Beldaran, IIdera, Geran, River, Fred I am bringing two people here"

I concentrate and Jason and Danielle appear.

"Sister", Jason says

"Cousin", Danielle says

"Hello you both. I...", I say

"Aunt Bella", a voice says

I look to see my niece Layla Thorn daughter of King Tristan Thorn and Queen Yvaine of Stronghold and Granddaughter of Zeus my father. And Jenny the Doctor from Gallerfrey's daughter and seven other people.

"Layla, Jenny what are you doing here? Who are the others?" I ask

"Father, Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother have gone missing. My brother sits upon the throne. I came to see if you have seen them", Layla says

"Same here Dad told me to meet him and he never showed up", Jenny says, "Have you seen him Mum? Oh and these are my half siblings Elisabeth daughter of Queen Elizabeth the 1st who Dad married, Nirranda and Callinora who are Patience and Dad's daughters as they were married and last Matthew and Damion another of Dad and Patience's children from their marriage and Scarlett, Scopus, dad's and Scarlette's daughter and son from their marriage and Charles who is Dad and Sally Sparrow's son"

"Hello. I am basically your adoptive step-mother, mother of Jenny", I say to them

"Have you found are Dad we have been trying to find him to tell him we have Time Lord DNA", Matthew says

"I haven't. I am looking into it now", I say

"I am River Song have you heard of me?" River asks

"Yes. But aren't you meant to be dead?" Jenny asks

"I was bought back to life with a new full regeneration cycle. So I am your step-mother too. But just call me River", River says

"We better get going. Stay behind me", I say

"Not a chance", Jenny says pulling a gun

River does the same. Jackson who had just arrived draws his gun too.

I roll my eyes at my daughter and River and I feel Layla behind me.

"I have my sword. I will come too", Cerdic says drawing his sword

My phone rings again and it is my Grandsons they say they are alone with Gwen. I quickly transport them both here with Gwen.

"How did she do that?" Gwen asks

"You two explain to her. While we go inside the house", I say

"Ok Grandmother", Tom says

"Eyes of a wolf come to me", I say

My vision improves. The way I looked at the house there was nobody there. A hawk Patronus comes my way.

'I am fine. But my friends and step-father and mother and half twin siblings and single half sibling are gone. Should I come to you?'

'I will teleport you in 2 minutes', I say into a Patronus

I count down 2 minutes before I reach out and teleport Artemis next to me.

"Sisters", Artemis says kissing my cheek and IIdera's then turning to Layla, "Niece, Everyone"

"Uncle", Layla says

"Uncle", Jenny says

"Brother", I say, "Got your wand?"

"Of course", Artemis says rolling his eyes

My cell phone vibrates.

"Bella", I say

"It is me. I just got out of court. They think I have something to do with Lissa and other peoples disappearance. I swear on my stake, my sword, my soul and my love for Adrian that is not the case", Rose says

"I will teleport you to me. Hold still", I say concentrating on bring her to me

Rose appears in a blink of an eye.

"Cousins, Sister", Rose says to Artemis, Oskan and I and sister to Danielle

"Cousin", Artemis says with a nod

"Sister", Danielle says hugging Rose

"Cousin", Oskan says

"Cousin", IIdera says

"Before we talk. We must look at that house", I say pointing at the Cullen House

"Could there be danger?" Rose asks

"Possibility", I say honestly

Rose draws a silver sword with a blue handle showing she was the daughter of Poseidon and Janine Hathaway. Artemis draws his wand which had a gold strip showing he was the son of Zeus and Angeline Fowl. Layla draws a red hilt sword showing she was a daughter if Stormhold. Jenny brings out a bigger gun for 'just in case'. Cerdic pulls out a sword with his family name on it. That's when my great nephew Jake Djones appears

"Jake", I say

"Bella. We have problems", Jake says

"I know", I say

"I am ready", Rose says

"So am I", Artemis says

"And I", Layla says

"And I", Jenny says

"And I", Cerdic says

My phone vibrates. I hold up a finger to Cerdic, Jake, Rose, Jenny, Layla and Artemis.

"Bella"

"Bella it is Agent Tony DiNozzo. Abby told me everything. That she is your godmother. She told me to call when I need", Tony says

"What's the problem?" I ask

"She has disappeared and so have my team mates", Tony says, "Abby's half/sister Kate isn't picking up either"

"Listen carefully put your gun and badge on. I am teleporting you to me", I say

"Will you explain what you are?" Tony asks

"Later", I say handing up and concentrating pulling Tony here

Tony appears startled.

"Hello Tony I am Bella and this is River, Jackson, Fred, Oskan, Cerdic, Jake, Jason, Danielle, Jenny, Layla, Rose and Artemis", I say

"Where are we?" Tony asks

"Forks. We are about to check this house out. I am looking for 7 people myself. Take out your gun and help us", I order

I swear as my phone vibrates again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is me Richard Castle. I need help Kate, Alexis, Mother and everyone else are gone. Alexis's wand is here"

"Ok Mr Castle. I am pulling you to where I am", I say

Soon he appears with us. Surprised by his father.

"Mr Castle your father is my Uncle of sorts. I am your cousin in simple terms", I say

"Really?" Castle asks

"Really son. I am here to find those we lost. I will give them hell nobody messes with my family", Jackson says

"Where are we?" Castle asks

"We are in Forks", I say as my phone goes of again, "Bella"

"Bella it is your Aunt Temperance Evans. My family and friends are gone. Just checking on you", Tempe says

"Same here. Apparate to the Cullen House in Forks. We will talk there", I say

"I will be there soon. I got to collect some things", Tempe says

"See you soon", I say hanging up and picking up the next call from my half/sister Amy Fleming she was having the same problem

"What the hell is going on?" Castle asks

"Not sure yet", I say, "Stick close to Rose, Cerdic and Artemis. Rose, Artemis, Cerdic will you three be alright with that?"

"Are you armed?" Rose asks Castle

"No", Castle says

Rose sighs and pulls a gun from her ankle.

"Make sure you cover our back", Artemis says

"And we will cover yours", Rose says

"River stay hear with Fred, Tom, Will, Danielle, Beldaran, IIdera, Riva and Geran and the kids. Your the only one who has a weapon. You will know if we need back up", I say

"Fine. I am only doing this because of my baby", River says

"Lets go everyone", I say, "Rose, Castle, Artemis, Cerdic go around front and Jenny, Tony, Layla, Jackson and I will do the back. Others stay here until we clear the house"

We silently approach the house. I go to the back door and find it unlocked. Well that wasn't that strange.

"Edward? Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie? Carlisle? Esme?" I call cautiously walking through the house

I motion Rose, Cerdic, Artemis and Castle to take the downstairs and Jenny, Jackson, Tony, Layla and I would take the upstairs. I cautiously open each room but no sign of them. Tony and Jackson double check. They knows we are looking for people but not vampires. My phone vibrates again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is Seth have you seen the pack?" Seth asks

"Are they missing?" I ask reaching the third floor

"Yeh. Even when I howl they don't come. Bells I am scared. Even Billy, Old Quil, Dad and Mum are gone", Seth says

"Get to the Cullen House Seth. Quickly", I say as a beep comes from the phone, "I have another call. Get here"

I hang up and answer the other call.

"Bella"

"Bella it is Rochelle Thallimar your half/sister. The Guard and the Tribunal are gone. I was sent back to earth. I woke up and went searching for Ethan and the rest. But not anyone of the Guard are in Angel Falls and the Tribunal are not where they are either", Rochelle says

"Do you have your wings sister?" I ask

"Yes I feel them", Rochelle replies

"Focus on me. And you will find your way to me", I say about to enter Edward's room

"Ok see you in a minute", Rochelle says

My phone rings again.

"Bella", I say

"Bella it is your half/sister Beth Turner. My friends and family are gone. My boyfriend Mick St John is gone with his friends too", Beth says

"Can you apparate to the Cullen House? We are going to need your skills and I know you don't want to be left out", I say

"I will. Be there soon", Beth says hanging up

"What do you think is happening?" Tony asks

"That is a question I will answer soon", I say looking around Edward's room to find nothing a silver rabbit comes in through the window

"Bella it is Luna. Harry is not here. Not many are only the Hogwarts staff except Neville, Minerva", Luna says through the Patronus

I sent a message back telling her to come to me.

"You did magic", Tony says

"Yeh there is going to be a lot of that", I say

"Bella!" Rose calls

I quickly walk down the stairs and find Rose in the doorway to the garage.

"What?" I say

"Look", Rose says

Each of the Cullen's cars were still in place. I quickly do a point me spell and nothing. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tony calls

"Seth Clearwater"

"Luna Potter"

"Rochelle Thallimar"

"Amy Fleming"

"Ever Bloom-Auguste"

"Temperance Evans"

"Beth Turner"

"Let them in", I say switching on the lights, "Jenny get everyone"

Jenny quickly goes out the back door and is back in a minute with River and the others.

"Ever what are you doing here?" I ask

"Same as you. Riley told me to seek you out sister", Ever says taking a seat

"What is going on?" Seth asks looking pale

"People have all disappeared tonight or morning in Rochelle's case", I say

"Who are they?" Seth asks

"Witch. Lady Luna Lovegood-Potter", Luna says

"Writer: Richard Castle", Castle says

"Agent Tony DiNozzo", Tony says

"Demi-God/Wizard. Artemis Fowl II", Artemis says

"Oskan Witchfather", Oskan says

"Prince Cerdic. I am his son", Cerdic says

"Wizard: Will Stanton", Will says

"Wizard: Tom Stanton his twin", Tom says

"Witch: Gwen Stanton", Gwen says

"Witch/Demi-Goddess/Silver Tongue. Maggie Folchart", Maggie says

"Fred Weasley. Wizard", Fred says

"Jackson Hunt", Jackson says

"Demi-Goddess/Witch Beth Turner", Beth says

"Demi-Goddess Amy Fleming", Amy says

"History Keeper Jake Djones", Jake says

"I am a kind of part Time Lord and part Demi-Goddess. Names Jenny", Jenny says

"Time Lady. River Song", River says

"Witch: Doctor Temperance Evans", Temperance says

"Demi/Goddess/Guard of time Rochelle Thallimar", Rochelle says

"Demi/Goddess/Dhampir Rose Hathaway", Rose says

"Demi/Goddess/Immortal Ever Bloom-Auguste", Ever says

"Demi/Goddess Danielle Freeman. Call me Dani", Dani says

"Demi/God/Vampire Jason Freeman", Jason says

The others introduce themselves till it comes to Layla.

"Princess Layla Thorn", Layla says

Seth looks in her eyes and I see him imprint.

"Welcome to the family Seth", I say

"What happened?" Layla asks

"I imprinted on you. It means you are my soul-mate", Seth says

"Well I will accept. I have been alone. Nobody took me fancy till you", Layla says

"So your family and friends are missing too?" Seth asks them staying close to Layla

"Yes. Are all of them have in common is…", Rose says

"Me", I finish

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters so far:<strong>

Isabella Swan: Twilight/Percy Jackson, Demi/Goddess daughter of Zeus and Lily Evans, Fiancée to Edward Cullen

Seth Clearwater: Twilight, Shapeshifter, son of Harry and Sue Clearwater

Rose Hathaway: Vampire Academy, Demi/Goddess/Dhampir daughter of Poseidon and Janine, Fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov

Artemis Fowl: Artemis Fowl Series, Demi/God/Wizard son of Zeus and Angeline Fowl, beloved of Holly

Layla Thorn: Stardust: Part/Goddess part/star, Granddaughter of Zeus and Unknown, Daughter of King Tristan and Queen Yvaine

Amy Fleming: Heartland: Demi/Goddess, Daughter of Zeus and Marion Fleming, Fiancée to Ty Baldwin

Ever Bloom: Immortals: Demi/Goddess/Immortal, Daughter of Zeus and Isla Bloom

Jenny: Doctor Who: Part Time Lord, Part Demi-Goddess, Daughter of Isabella and the Doctor

River Song: Doctor Who: Time Lady, Daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams and wife of the Doctor

IIdera: David Eddings Books: Half Goddess, Daughter of Zeus

Beldaran, Riva, Geran: David Eddings books

Jackson Hunt: Castle: Brother to Lily Evans, niece to Isabella

Beth Turner: Moonlight: Demi/Goddess/Witch, daughter of Zeus. Beloved of Mick St John

Oskan: Icemark Chronicles, Witchfather

Cerdic: Icemark Chronicles, Son of Oskan and Queen Thirrin

Richard Castle: Castle, Human, Fiancée to Kate Beckett

Tony DiNozzo: NCIS, Human, Husband to Abby Sciuto

Rochelle Thallimar: Guardian's of Time: Gifted Human, daughter of Michelle Thallimar and Zeus, Beloved of Ethan Roberts

Maggie Folchart: Inkheart: Beloved of Doria

Luna Lovegood/Potter: Harry Potter, Witch, wife of Harry Potter

Temperance Evans: Bones, Witch, Beloved of Seeley Booth

Jason Freeman: Vampire Beach, Demi/God/Vampire, Husband of Sienna Devereux

Danielle Freeman: Vampire Beach: Demi/Goddess

Jake Djones: History Keepers: History Keeper: Beloved of Topaz St Honore

More...

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's Children and their mothersWives**

Jenny: Mother Isabella (Didn't marry him)

Elisabeth and Christopher: Mother Queen Elizabeth I (Did marry him)

Nirranda, Matthew, Damion and Callinora: Mother Patience (Did Marry Him)

Scarlett, Scopus: Mother Scarlette (Did Marry Him)

Charles: Mother Sally Sparrow (Did Marry Him)

River Song: (Did Marry Him)

* * *

><p><strong>Characters so far relationship to Isabella:<strong>

Temperance: Aunt

Jackson: Uncle

Luna: Wife of Isabella's half Brother

Jenny: Daughter

Elisabeth, Nirranda, Callinora, Scarlett: Step-Daughters

Matthew, Damion, Charles: Step-Sons

Maggie: Granddaughter

Tom, Will, and Gwen Stanton: Grandsons and Granddaughter

Seth: Future son-in-law

Rose: 1st Cousin

Danielle: 1st Cousin

Artemis: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Amy: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

IIdera: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Beth: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Ever: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Jason: Half-Brother of Isabella by her Father

Oskan: Half-Brother of Isabella by her Father

Rochelle: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Cerdic: Nephew

Layla: Great-Niece of Isabella

Jake: Great-Nephew of Isabella

River: Wife of Isabella's Ex-Husband

Tony: Husband of Isabella's Godmother born Abby Potter now Abby Sciuto

Richard: Fiancée of Abby Sciuto's adopted sister Kate Beckett born Kate Sciuto

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Half-Siblings <strong>

Artemis: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Amy: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Beth: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Dustan: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

IIdera: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Jason: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Embry: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Ever: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Harry: Half-Brother of Isabella by Mother

Oskan: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Rochelle: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

* * *

><p><strong>TV Shows:<strong>

Bones

NCIS

Castle

Doctor Who

Moonlight

* * *

><p><strong>Movies<strong>

Twilight (Stephanie Meyer)

Harry Potter (J K Rowling)

Stardust

Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>Books<strong>

Guardian's of Time (Marianne Curley)

David Eddings Books

Icemark Chronicles (Stuart Hill)

The Immortals (Alyson Noel)

Inkheart (Cornelia Funke)

Heartland (Lauren Brooke)

History Keepers (Damian Dibben)

Artemis Fowl (Eoin Colfer)

Vampire Academy (Richelle Mead)

Vampire Beach (Alex Duval)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>"Me", I finish<p>

"How?" Seth asks

"I am related in someway to everyone that is probably taken. I need to make a phone call", I say pulling out my phone

That's when a knock at the door. Amy opens it to find Johnny and Mavis standing there. Also Donna Noble my ex-husbands companion. What the Doctor didn't know that was she is a witch. I unblocked her memories when I found out. Donna is actually my daughter. There I admitted it.

"Hello you two. I know the reason you are here. Donna I will need to talk to you. Let me make this call then we will talk", I say dialling the number

"I am going to do a sweep of the house. Just in case we missed something", Jenny says walking away

"What is the code?"

"Code Red. Bring it in to the clearing. Oh and Ben, Angela, Tyler there will be lots more. Tell Alan his family disappearance are not now the only ones", I say hanging up

"Everyone we have to get out of here!" Jenny yells

"What is it?" I ask my daughter

"Bomb. Primed and ready. 60 seconds", Jenny yells

"Everyone out. Now!" I yell

Everyone hurries to the door. I magically put some of the Cullen stuff in my pocket before I run out just as the house explodes. I am thrown to the ground.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake asks helping me up with Artemis help, Jason's and Johnny's

"Fine. I managed to get there personal stuff before it blow", I say wincing

"What do we do now?" Dani asks

"We need a safe place", Layla says

"I agree but don't recommend our world. Since the disappearances we don't know who to trust", Riva says

"Well there is my fathers hotel. But he has disappeared from there", Mavis says

"And it is not like we have the TARDIS", River says rubbing her stomach

"To the clearing", I say as my coded phone beeps, "Our ride will be here soon"

I walk and show everyone to the clearing.

"Stay at the side and watch", I say

Suddenly the trees are being blown my air. And everyone but Jackson gasps as they see the massive aircraft carrier.

"OK everyone be prepared", I say pulling out my phone and opening it, "Ready to teleport"

"10 seconds Bella we are locking on to all of you", Angela says

"See you then", I say hanging up, "Everyone be ready for the teleport"

Gold light engulfs us and we disappear from the ground and appear in a room. Angela was at the controls she smiled at us.

"We are on the carrier aren't we?" Artemis says

"Yes. You must be Artemis. Come with me. Isabella do you want me to shut down the teleports?" Angela asks

"Yes. As long as nobody can get on board I am happy", I say

Angela presses some buttons and then leads us up to the operations room that has a view of the aircrafts on the carrier. Above this floor was the flight deck.

"Everyone welcome to the Eternal Flame", I say

Everyone looks around admiring the work. I run my hand over the middle table and a map of earth appears in 3D.

"What's this?" Rochelle asks

"This is are mapping system", Jim Hawkins says

"Captain", I say, "Everyone this is our Captain Jim Hawkins who flies the Eternal Flame. He is not from Earth neither is his wife Kayna who is a doctor and neither is our cook John Silver, you will see a floating creature called Morph around. Jim is the Doctor's son and my step-son. And this is Alan Tracy one of the Thunderbirds he is my nephew"

Everyone greets them.

"I better return to the controls", Jim says saluting me before leaving

"You forgot us cousin", Camryn says next to Alexandra

Otherwise known as Apollo and Artemis.

"These are my cousins one removed Princess Camryn and Princess Alexandra", I say, "I take it your people are gone too?"

"Yes they are cousin. We thought you might know what is going on and it seems I am right", Alex says

"Camryn my cousin are you pregnant? I can sense it", I ask

Camryn goes red, "Yes. PLEASE don't tell my mothers"

"I won't but they will find out", I say, "Any questions?"

"Does it do all worlds?" Jenny asks

"And times?" River asks looking at the map with interest

"Yes. We can go into the past too with the History Keepers and Guardian's of Time equipment. We have a few little things from the Time Lords. So we CAN move forward in time. But it will need to rest after. Because it has to recharge itself", I say

"Hello I am Meredith Grey", Meredith says

"How are the kids?" I ask

"Here they are. Thought it would be safer. My family and friends have disappeared too", Meredith says

"Mine are here too. I am Lady Amara from the planet Alera. I am Bella's Half sister. I can control winds", Amara says

"So Alera is breached?" I ask my sister

"Yes. My husband and everyone else including the First Lord are gone. I got away with the children quickly", Amara replies

Everyone was having a look around.

"This is so cool. McGee would love this", Tony says

"So would my team", Tempe says

"Foaly would like this", Artemis says, "We have a never ending supply of fuel don't we?"

"Correct", I say

"Spells, Shields, wards and everything?" Artemis asks

"Yes. The Eternal Flame can't be spotted by anyone unless we wish it. It has shields that can repel a meteor attack, missile attack, cannon attack and others. Wards that block even the strongest seers from seeing us and the strongest mind readers from hearing our thoughts. It basically blocks powers", I say

"Like Alice and Edward?" Seth asks

"Yes like Alice she won't be able to see the Eternal Flame and Edward will not be able to tell we are there with his mind. It also can withstand the heat of being close to the sun or the cold. It is also charmed with a silencing charm. NOBODY can hear the engines or our flying we are totally silent. We have a medical bay my half-sister Meredith Grey is in charge of it, so is my step-sister in law Kayna and Oskan brother you will also be in charge of it. Maggie, IIdera and Beldaran I know you can't fight so you will help with the wounded too. We have our own oxygen field around us. We can go underwater. See through the dark with all the windows. I designed this myself. Ever the Gods and Goddesses have nothing on this. With combined technology from everyone I know. I made this", I say

"What about Angela and Ben? And who is that guy I know him from Forks" Seth asks

"They have been in on this from the beginning", I say

"I am half time lord. Son of the Master which I hate by the way. Hence being in Forks to hide out", Eric says then looks at my Granddaughter Gwen

I see the gold bond light up between them

"Gwen is my granddaughter she is a witch and your soul-mate Eric", I say

"Pleasure to meet you", Eric says giving her hand a kiss

"You too", Gwen says blushing

"Let's continue", I say

"I am a wolf shape-shifter I am part Quileute. My father is Quileute I believe he was Joshua Uley. Bella found out and here I...", Tyler stops as he looks at my cousin Dani

I see the soul bond connect them. Tyler had just imprinted. Another. Come on

"Danielle daughter of Poseidon this is your soul mate", I say

"Pleasure to meet you Danielle. I am looking forward to getting to know you", Tyler says

"I am half time lord. Daughter of the Doctor. Bella is my stepmother", Angela says going on with introductions

"And I am full time lord. Pulled from Gallifrey by the gods and put here on earth. Angela is engaged to me", Ben says with a smile

"You're a stepmother to a lot of people", Rose says laughing

"I know. Believe me I know. I also have many half-siblings", I say

"Who ARE your half siblings?" Tony asks

"My half siblings are Artemis, Amara, Amy, Beth, Brom, Dustan, IIdera, Jason, Johnny, Embry, Ever, Harry (by his mother), Meredith, Oskan and Rochelle. And two other", I say

"Embry is your brother?" Seth asks shocked

"Half. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't know the connection. But someone DOES. And my connection to all the families", I say

"How can you be connected to everyone in the room?" Seth asks

"Here in this room. Are all connected to me in someway. Like I said at the house they have one thing in common that is me", I say

"Tell us", Jake says

"Ok. Temperance is my Aunt, sister of my mother. Luna is my sister-in-law. Artemis and Oskan are my half-brothers by way of our father so are Amy my half-sister, Ever my half-sister, Jason my half-brother, Johnny my half-brother, Meredith my half-sister, Rochelle my half-sister, IIdera my half-sister, Beth and Amara are my half-sisters. Rose and Danielle are my 1st cousins. Elisabeth, Nirranda, Callinora, Scarlett, Angela are my step-daughters. Jim Hawkins, Matthew, Damion and Charles are my step-sons. Jenny and Donna are my daughters. Maggie and Gwen are my Granddaughters. Will and Tom are my Grandsons. Mavis is my 1st cousin twice removed, but a cousin none the less and also my sister-in-law. Cerdic and Alan are my nephews. Layla is my Great-Niece, Jake is my Great-Nephew. Tony you are married to my godmother and step-aunt. Rick you are engaged to my step-aunts adopted sister. River is my Ex-Husbands wife do I need to go on?" I say

"Who is your father?" Seth asks

"Zeus. So are the others. But we are not known. He doesn't want us used as a weapon against him or him a weapon against us", I say

"So who do we think is missing? We need to make a list", Artemis says

"I agree let's do this", I say

It takes as an hour but finally we have who we think is missing down. We just have to check.

"Now after we sleep we will call some and look them up. We need to know the exact number that is missing", I say

"Agreed", everyone says

"Bella", a female says coming into the room

"Tina", I say

"Who is she?" Jake asks

"Tina Vaughn. She is the daughter of Gabriel Vaughn and Athena. A distant cousin of mine. Gabriel is part of an agency called US Cyber Commander. We have some of their technology in the Eternal Flame", I say

"Dad is missing. So are the others", Tina says

"Looks like someone fears us and our taking out our allies", I say

"What are their names?" Jason asks

Tina tells him and they go on the list of missing.

"Now I should tell you there is a weapons vault. Let me show you it before I take you to your rooms", I say getting up

I take them to a secure room it had a wand scanner, eye scanner, hand scanner and DNA tester. I do all and it opens and they gasp the room was full of all sorts of weapons that all were used to using. Silver Stakes, Swords, Guns (All types), knives, LEP Guns and some spare wands. There was other weapons but they were the main ones.

"This is our arsenal", I say

"No kidding", Jake says

"Nice I will work with this", Jackson says

"Geran here is a sword for you. Riva because of your size I will have yours by morning", I say handing Geran a sword with the Rivan family crest on it

"Thank you Bella", Geran says

"Now everyone to your rooms. I will program you all into the weapons vault system tomorrow", I say re-locking the vault

"This is space, within space", Luna comments as we walk

"Yes. This is the rooms wing. Everyone take your pick. Only mine has a name on it. The rest are for you", I say turning around

"Once last question", Richard says

"Yes?" I ask

"How many can fit of the Eternal Flame?" Richard asks

"50,000", I say walking away

I had some thinking to do. Who wanted to hurt me so badly by taking everyone that even has a minor connect to me? That was a question I WAS going to answer…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Half-Siblings <strong>

Artemis: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Amara: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Amy: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Beth: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Dustan: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

IIdera: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Jason: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Johnny: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Embry: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Ever: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Harry: Half-Brother of Isabella by Mother

Meredith: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

Oskan: Half-Brother of Isabella by Father

Rochelle: Half-Sister of Isabella by Father

* * *

><p><strong>Agency's Human:<strong>

Cyber Intelligence Agency

FBI

NCIS

NYPD

CIA

Thunderbirds


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p>I don't feel like sleeping so I go to the flight deck. Jim was at the controls.<p>

"Hello Step-Mum. Everything is fine", Jim says

"You could use some sleep", I say

"Need Jack to wake up", Jim says

"Don't worry pretty boy I am here", Jack says, "Ma'am", saluting me

"Phone call from the future Ma'am. The year 2037 to be acuate", an officer says passing me the phone

"Bella", I say

"Grandmother B it is me Wilbur. Ah my family has disappeared. Came back and they were gone. What do I do? Because you are Dad's real mother do I stay here or leave?" Wilbur asks

"You will be coming here. We will teleport you to the past", I say

"I can use the time machine. Just need your location", Wilbur says

"Before you use one of the time machines disable the other. We don't want anyone using it", I say

"Dad will kill me!" Wilbur says

"I will explain to him. Now here are the coordinates and date. The flight deck will be open for you to land", I say

"See you in about ten minutes", Wilbur says handing up

"Mother", Elizabeth says dragging Captain Jack Sparrow by the ear

"Gran!" Grace says from next to him

"Grace. Who pulled you from time?" I ask giving the phone back to the officer

"We did. She is in the same vote as us ma'am. She IS your granddaughter from Noah also known as Caela, before that Cornelia. You are the mother of the Noah incarnation. And Noah is Eaving a goddess. Do I need to continue?" Jack H says

"No. I know who she is. I went back in time and had her mother. I also had Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie's mum", I say

"I am here too", Lucy says, "Came through a portal here half hour ago"

"Your family gone too?" I ask

"Yes Grandmother. I came straight from Narnia. I don't know how they got to Narnia but they did and took my family", Lucy replies

"I will be their for both of you and get them all back", I say

"Thanks Gran", Grace says hugging me

"Thanks Grandmother", Lucy says also hugging me

"What are you doing here Elizabeth my pirate daughter?" I ask

"Family is gone. Jack here is the only one I could find. So I send a call. And the Eternal Flame picked it up 45 minutes ago. Will is missing and you know he can't step on land for once every ten years. I feel something is wrong", Elizabeth says

"I think it is just because your pregnant", Jack says

"I was pregnant 5 years ago and pregnant before that 15 years ago. Mother this is my son William Turner III and Anne Turner they are 15 and my son Jack who is 5", Elizabeth says to the small child next to her and the two teens, "Even if I can't see him I KNOW something is wrong. More can I say for this man all he wants is rum"

"Where is the rum!?" Jack shouts

"May take him to a bunk maybe in Silver's quarters to sober up?" I suggest

"Of course Ma'am", May says taking the drunken Pirate away

"Elizabeth is Will's heart safe?" I ask her quietly

"Yes. No one can find it. Only you and me", Elizabeth says

"I am having words to your pirate god. I will give Will back a normal life. He is after all my son-in-law", I say

"Better not tell Jack about the pirate god. He might go a little more mental", Elizabeth advises

"I came too mother", Marina says

"Sinbad gone missing?" I ask

"Yes. All of them gone. I am pregnant too Mother", Marina says

"You will come with me and we will make a list. I will catch you up. Now Grace you know the healing arts?" I ask, "Are you also a Mistress of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes too both", Grace says

"Lucy got that cordial to heal mortal injuries?" I ask

"I do and also my dagger", Lucy says

"You all stay with me I need you three to do something's with me. Elizabeth go with Private Dayson and get your kids in bed. He will know where to find me", I say

"I'll be glad to Gran. Do you need to see what happened?" Grace asks

"If you want to show me", I reply

Grace puts a hand on my face and shows me everything her just getting back from being imprisoned. Her lover Jack Skelton and seeing her family then the next morning they where gone from her time.

"Well we have a lot of work", I say

I see Jack Harkness take over the controls.

"Jack Harkness. You better not crash this carrier", I say

"You know me Ma'am. I will do as I am told", Jack says giving me a cheeky smile

Suddenly the alarms go off. Jim checks the camera's on the carrier. While Jack flies it.

"What is it?" Grace asks

"Look", Jim says

I look to see one blue dragon, one red dragon and one green flying along side us. With a passengers on board that was NOT Eragon or Murtagh or Arya

"Let the shields down and let them in it is Sapphire, Thorn and Firnen. Looks like Wilbur is about to land anyway. Then put the shields back up", I say, "I am going on deck. Jim go to bed. Let Jack fly for now"

I go up to the landing stripes with Grace and Lucy as the shields go down and Sapphire, Thorn and Firnen land on the deck. And Wilbur lands the time machine on the Eternal Flame.

"Sapphire! Firnen! Thorn!" I say as the shields close back up, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Eragon is missing so is Arya and a number of others. I came for help", Sapphire says<p>

"So have I as my rider is missing", Firnen says

"Murtagh was taken too. I went to find Sapphire and Firnen for help to find them in the same vote as me", Thorn says

"How is it you got to this planet?" I ask

"The Elves pulled together and sent us here", Sapphire says

"Katrina is that you and Ismira?" I ask helping Katrina with 5-year-old Ismira, Garrow 3-year-old, Marian 2-year-old, "Who are these?

"Eragon and Arya's daughter Ileana, she is 2-years-old and Murtagh and Nasuada daughter Nirvena who is 1-year-old", Katrina says

"Ok. Wilbur are you alright?" I ask my grandson

"Fine Grandma B. Dad's going to kill me for what I did to the time machine back home", Wilbur says

"He will understand. This will be getting serious and the more technology the enemy gets the better for us", I say, "I will make the Dragons an area so you can go in the command room", I say

I fix everything up and Sapphire, Thorn and Firnen could now fit in the operations room.

"So the planet of Alagaësia is breached?" I ask Wilbur, Grace and Lucy sitting next to me

"Yes. One day Eragon was there the next he wasn't. I went to Ellesmera to find Queen Arya gone too", Sapphire says

"I was hunting and when I got back Arya was missing", Firnen says

"I woke up and Murtagh and Nasuada were gone", Thorn says

"Eragon and the Queen got married months ago but still live separately", Sapphire says, "Will you find them?"  
>"Eragon is my nephew, son of Brom my brother and Arya is part of the family. I will. I will need you all to help as well", I say<p>

"You have it", Sapphire says

"You have mine too", Firnen says

"And my help", Thorn says

"Good you three can be our aerial support. I know about Dragon Riders connection to their Dragon. So I am going to protect all your hearts. So if your rider dies you don't. But you WILL feel it. But you will survive. I will also put a silencing charm on your wings and shield charms. Even though your skin is tough it still needs shielding. And a glamour will be added to it so only those here will see you. Will you let me do it?" I ask

"I will for Eragon's sake", Sapphire says

"I will for Arya", Firnen says

"I will for Murtagh", Thorn says

"I just have to touch you. Thorn you first", I say putting my hand on the neck of Thorn and chant in Latin and the language of the gods using my heritage and knowledge to weave all spells into one.

I finish and do Firnen and Sapphire I pull back a bit tired.

"Thank you", Sapphire says

"My pleasure. Do you want to hunt now?" I ask

"Yes. We will be back", Sapphire says going out the hatch I made with Thorn and Firnen

I sigh and sit down I have someone take Wilbur and the rest but Marina and Grace to bed, as Tina comes through.

"Got the phones they just need your touch", Tina says handing over all very expensive phones

"Thank you Tina. Go and rest", I say

"Thank you Lady. See you in the morning", Tina says leaving as Donna comes in

I spend the rest of the night filling Donna in with the Time Lord Genes she will be of great help and I fill my daughter Marina in. I also am fixing up all phones. Adding features that weren't on a normal phone. Grace uses her power to make the aircraft carrier protected more. She also adds in to the phones. Weaving it in and out. I made Riva's sword.

I also get a call from my half-sister Erica 'Ricky' Sharpe apparently her family have gone missing too just in the last couple hours. I mentally transported her here were she tells me she is pregnant. I told her she will stay on board the Eternal Flame and can look after the children. I add the names she gave me to the list. Once I am done I know it was morning the light was shining through the windows. I press the speaker button and press 4 for the kitchen.

"Silver", Silver says

"Silver have breakfast ready for an hour", I order

"Will do ma'am. We need to re-stock more foods and our friend here apparently wants more rum", Silver informs me

"We will do that today. Thank you Silver and no rum for Jack tell him to get something to eat to get his mind off rum", I say cutting the connection

I did a few things to prepare for the day. The others needed equipment. Once I am done I go to my room and have a shower and change putting my head up and whispering the word to uncover my lightning bolt birth mark on my neck and palms. The only marks I was Zeus's daughter.

"Morph can you wake everyone up?" I ask the pink blob that had come into my room, "And show them to the dinning floor?"

"Do, Do, Do", Morph says leaving as Rose stands at the door

"What can I do for you Rose?" I ask

"I think I am pregnant. I thought before they were taken. But now I am sure. I can sense that I am", Rose says

"Did you ever tell Adrian?" I ask

"No. I was going to tell him the day he disappeared. I am still going to fight along side all of you. Pregnant or not", Rose says

"I never expected anything more cousin. You know your own limitations. Now lets eat", I say to Rose

Rose and I walk down stairs to the dinning floor. There was a big dining table and smaller tables around it for other people. The food was on tables with preservatives charms on it. My friends and family start to come through the doors looking in awe at the room.

"Grab some food everyone. It has preservative charms on it. And all food will remain hot or cold depending on the food", I inform them

"Did you sleep well?" Seth asks sitting down

"I didn't go to sleep. I did some jobs. I will show you after you all eat", I say

Everyone sits down and talk. Tyler and Dani, Eric and Gwen looked close and it hadn't been 24 hours. I will have to welcome Tyler and Eric into the extended family.

"How did everyone sleep? Oh and these are my granddaughters Grace and Lucy, Grandson Wilbur and daughters Marina and Elizabeth Swann-Turner and my grandchildren. I will explain the relation" I ask

Everyone said they slept good. But kept thinking about their loved ones that were taken. I tell them Elizabeth's family, Marina's, Wilbur's, Grace's and Lucy's relation to me and they all welcome them. Once we are done I take them back up to the operations room.

"Now we have more missing. And we have three dragons on the team now. Their riders have been kidnapped. They are now in their own space on the aircraft carrier. The blue one is Sapphire, the green is Firnen and the red is Thorn. They are from a planet called Alagaësia. This is Erica 'Ricky' Sharpe my half-sister. Her friends and family have also gone missing. I have added the names of their missing to ours. Today it's our job to check that they really are gone", I say

Everyone introduces themselves to Ricky. Rochelle was pleased another of her Australian siblings where here.

"So Ricky you human or...", Dani asks

"I am demi-goddess and Muggle-born witch. I haven't even told my boyfriend and now he is missing", Ricky says

"We need equipment. Have you got a crew besides the Captain of this aircraft carrier?" Jake asks

"There is a crew of 15,000 on the carrier. Actually we have two Captains maybe four if my daughters agrees?" I ask Marina

"Sure as long as they show me how to use it. I did Sinbad's ship and that wasn't a problem", Marina says

"I will try too", Elizabeth says

"Ok. So four Captains my Step-Son Jim Hawkins and my daughters fathers friend and Torchwood member Captain Jack Harkness", I say, "Speak of the devil"

Jack comes strolling in.

"Everyone pleasure to meet you all", Jack says

"Before you say anything. When we search houses HE is the first through the door", I say

"Why?" Amy asks

"Because after a time vortex accident made him immortal he can't die. If he gets shot in the heart his body will heal and he will wake up. If you stun him he will wake up quickly. If you strangle him to death he will come back. Burn him to death he will come back. Vampire venom has no effect on him. If a werewolf or shape-shifter tried to maul him he would heal himself. Stake to the heart won't work either. If you use the killing curse on him he will come back. Trust me I have SEEN it", I say

"So nothing can kill you?" Rose asks

"Not that I know off. That is why I am always the one to go in somewhere first", Jack H says

"You know you want to do it anyway", I say drily

"Too true", Jack H says smirking and then eyes locking with Donna and I feel the bond open up between them

"Jack have you met Donna Noble? She is your soul mate", I say

"I met her once briefly. Well Donna Noble I am looking forward to getting to know you VERY well", Jack H says

"You have to impress me first. I am the daughter of Isabella. Granddaughter of Zeus with Time Lord genes", Donna says

"I will win you over", Jack H says

"Jack you will be helping my daughter Marina learn to fly the Eternal Flame. After this start teaching her", I say

"Yes Ma'am", Jack H says

"We do have the equipment", I say, "Here are all your new cell phones they are all encrypted with a combination of LEP technology, Torchwood technology, FBI technology, CIA technology, Magic technology, History Keepers technology, Guardian of Time technology, Future technology, Mistress of the Labyrinth powers, and Time Lord technology. With all those combined it is impossible to break into the phone in other words hack it or trace it. You have wireless internet too. Unlimited credit. Indestructible. Waterproof. Fireproof. Bulletproof. And will work anywhere in the universe and the parallel worlds. And any point in time. You could be in the year 200BC and it will still can ring anywhere. It also has a minor healing spell on it thanks to the dragons of Alagaësia and thanks to me being Zeus's daughter all phones will shock a person that is not keyed into it. It will be like a lightning strike to the enemy person. I say never go anywhere without it"

I give them each a phone they were still shocked by the technology behind it.

"Next is a ring. This has a shield charm on it. It will wrap itself around you to block attacks if it feels one coming. The shield blocks incoming attacks but not your attacks to the enemy. The shield will never give out. It will also stop the killing curse. It also blocks thoughts and any other special ability. It too gives of a powerful lightning shock if you are an enemy", I say giving each a ring each with their name engraved in gold

Each take the ring surprised that is had their name sparkling it and seeing a code

"What is the code for?" Luna asks

"So nobody can hack it. Now here is your watch. It is a teleport and will transport you to this carrier when you are not on it. It has lock picks coming out of it. Laser to cut through metal or rope. And it will automatically tell you the time, date and place of the world we are in. It is indestructible. Waterproof, fireproof and that also can't be hacked into. The encryption is very tight like all the other equipment", I say handing out the watches

Everyone puts one on the band snaps in place and could not be undo unless with a code.

"And this is an IED. Intelligent Electronic Device. It will disable any electronic thing. That includes Cybermen and Daleks. It has all the technology of every planet in it. Nothing stands a chance once this is placed on it or in the vicinity of it. Expect this carrier which is immune to it. This carrier is shielded against IEDs and I am the only one that can take that down. So enemies will be in bad luck. The IED will take out anything electronic in a 15 mile radius. Except commercial planes. These IEDs are able to detect what to take out and what not too. Here everyone take a couple each there are more in the weapons room", I say handing them out, "Now Riva here is your sword"

I hand Riva a long sword about as long as his old sword. It had the Rivan banner on it with a crown. Showing he was royalty.

"It is indestructible", I say as Riva inspects the sword and nods his approval

"You are going to weigh us down", Rochelle comments

"Not with this", I say pulling out a belt, "Makes everything on your body lighter. It basically has a long life feather light charm on it and it goes around you effecting everything you have on you. It has a place for your swords or daggers or knives or wands or guns or stakes. Also a pocket with an undetectable extension charm on it. It also has a glamour on it. It makes you look human and it hides the weapons. So everyone want one?"

Everyone quickly takes one and clips it on.

"I feel ready for battle!" Tony says

I laugh, "You may be good with guns but you need to learn other weapons. Something tells me we are all going to need the training. And something tells me we won't find our loved ones for a time. But we WILL find them. Any questions you want answered ask now"

"First of is this going to expand with my growing weight?" Rose asks

"Yes. That charm is built into it too", I say

"Your PREGNANT!" Dani cries to her sister

"Yeh I am. Don't go spreading it. I am going to use a little trick to hide the fact. No point in our enemies knowing I am pregnant", Rose says

"So am I", Ricky says

"And I", Ever says blushing

"And me", Temperance says

"And me. That's why I wanted to find Dad", Mavis says

"I am pregnant too", Meredith says

"I am too", Amara says

"I am too", Maggie says

"I am. Don't know how it is possible with the type of vampire Mick is. But I am", Beth says

"I am. Ty didn't know", Amy says

"And so am I", Luna says

"I am", Marina says

"I told you all yesterday I am", Camryn says

Everyone congratulates them.

"More questions?" I ask

"Exactly how big is this air carrier?" Jake Djones asks

"It is massive by everyone standards. As Luna said yesterday it is space within space inside. It is big enough to have eight planes on it small but still planes, 20 fighter jets, 20 helicopters, my sons Time Machine is on deck, thunderbird 2 is on the deck, thunderbird one is locked and upright with space within space so it can be launched if needed and can fit 7 dragons on top", I say

"Weapon system?" Richard asks excitedly

"We have missiles systems, torpedos, spell cannons, torrents on the deck, and machine guns on the deck", I say

"How many engines?" Tempe asks

"20. We can run on 4 if necessary. But there are 20 engines and a big backup engine system and a back up for the backup", I say

"Have we got computers and hacking systems?" Tina Vaughn asks

"Yes we have. We can hack into anywhere with the technology we have. The computer systems are encrypted so they can't be traced either. Now today we stock up on food and medical equipment for the kitchen and the medical bay. The medical bay can hold up to 20,000 people", I say

"Do you have Muggle or Magical healing?" Luna asks

"Both. We have potions and Meredith my sister is a surgeon. We have another 50 doctors and healers. Grace has some of the healing art. Oskan knows the way of healing too", I reply, "Amy we have horses in the hold if we go to an era or planet that need them"

"How many?" Amy asks

"70", I reply

"I can look after them. I may be the daughter of Zeus but I am also the daughter of Marion Fleming and she was great at horses something she passed to me", Amy replies

"Do we have somewhere for children? I saw some running around. And for the children we are carrying?" Ever asks

"Yes we do. Have the play area on deck 4. It is safer to have the kids with us then for them too to get taken", I say, "Now you will be getting a list of codes and their colours and phone lines. Like the Kitchen is line 4, the Flight Deck is 1, Play area is 3, hospital is 5, Gym is 6, Engine Room 14 and the operations room we are in now is 2. There are more here is the list"

"How many decks?" Jason asks

"18. Actually 20. There is two decks above this one. The ground one and ground zero and the one above is Above 1. We are on lower 1 at the moment", I say

"Is there anything else we should know?" Layla asks  
>"I will show you the mapping system", I say typing on the flat keyboard on the table and a hologram of the earth appears<p>

"Just the earth?" Dani asks

"And just this country?" Fred asks

"And just that time?" Cerdic asks

"And just the planets Earth people know?" River asks

I grin and hit a couple more keys the hologram fills the huge operations room. It had all planets on it.

"All the planets in the universe. The map will update its self to where we are in time and space. I can also pin point a certain location. Like how about Tracy Island", I say tapping a few keys

Tracy Island appears on the hologram before I put it back to the Universe Map.

Everyone looks in wonder. The hologram stretched from wall to wall and from the ceiling to the bottom.

"How many planets?" Tony asks

"1,687", I say shutting down the map

"That is a lot of ground to cover", Mavis says

"It is. But we will be able to narrow it down I am sure. We will start at Forks more precisely La Push"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So Far Characters:<strong>

Isabella Swan: Twilight with Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Daughter of Zeus and Lily Evans. Beloved of Edward Cullen

Seth Clearwater: Twilight: Son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Imprint Layla Thorn

Angela Weber: Twilight with Doctor Who. Daughter of the Doctor. Beloved of Ben Cheney

Ben Cheney: Twilight with Doctor Who. Time Lord: Beloved of Angela Webber

River Song: Doctor Who: Time Lady: Beloved of the Doctor

Ricky Sharpe: Home & Away with Percy Jackson and Harry Potter: Daughter of Zeus. Beloved of Darryl Braxton

Oskan: Icemark Chronicles with Percy Jackson: Son of Zeus. Beloved of Thirrin

Cerdic: Icemark Chronicles. Son of Oskan and Thirrin

Amara: Codex Alera: Daughter of Zeus. Beloved of Bernard

IIdera: David Eddings Books: Daughter of Zeus. Beloved of Geran. Mother of Belgarion

Marina: Sinbad: Daughter of Isabella. Beloved of Sinbad

Rochelle Thallimar: Guardian's of Time with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Zeus and Michelle Thallimar. Beloved of Ethan Roberts

Artemis Fowl: Artemis Fowl Series with Percy Jackson. Son of Zeus and Angeline Fowl. Beloved of Holly Short

Layla Thorn: Stardust with Percy Jackson. Granddaughter of Zeus. Daughter of King Tristan and Queen Yvaine

Lucy Pensive: Narnia with Percy Jackson and Twilight: Granddaughter of Bella. Great-Granddaughter of Zeus

Grace Orr: Troy Game with Percy Jackson and Twilight: Granddaughter of Bella. Great-Granddaughter of Zeus. Mother Noah and Father Weyland Orr.

Ever Bloom: The Immortals Series and with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Zeus and Isla Bloom: Beloved of Damen Auguste

Amy Fleming: Heartland and with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Zeus and Marion Fleming. Beloved of Ty Baldwin

Meredith Grey: Grey's Anatomy with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Zeus and Ellis Grey. Beloved of Derek Shepherd

Jason Freeman: Vampire Beach Series with Percy Jackson. Son of Zeus and Mrs Freeman. Beloved of Sienna Devereux

Danielle Freeman: Vampire Beach Series with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon and Mrs Freeman. Beloved of Tyler Crowley (Uley)

Rose Hathaway: Vampire Academy with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon and Janine Hathaway. Beloved of Adrian Ivashkov

Tina Vaughn: Intelligence with Percy Jackson. Daughter of Athena and Gabriel Vaughn

Alan Tracy: Thunderbirds with Percy Jackson. Nephew of Isabella.

Temperance Brennan: Bones with Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood: Harry Potter. Beloved of Harry Potter

Tony DiNozzo: NCIS. Beloved of Abby Sciuto-Potter

Richard Castle: Castle. Beloved of Kate Beckett

Jake Djones: History Keepers and with Percy Jackson. Grandson of Zeus

Johnny: Hotel Transylvania with Percy Jackson. Son of Zeus, beloved of Mavis Dracula

Mavis Dracula: Hotel Transylvania with Percy Jackson. Who is Isabella's 1st cousin twice removed. Beloved of Johnny

Jim Hawkins: Treasure Planet with Doctor Who. Son of the Doctor and Sarah Hawkins. Bella's step-son

John Silver: Treasure Planet

Jack Harkness: Torchwood/Doctor Who

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor's Children and their mothersWives**

Jenny: Mother Isabella (Didn't marry him)

Elisabeth: Mother Queen Elizabeth I (Did marry him)

Nirranda, Matthew, Damion and Callinora: Mother Patience (Did Marry Him)

Scarlett, Scopus: Mother Scarlette (Did Marry Him)

Charles: Mother Sally Sparrow (Did Marry Him)

River Song: (Did Marry Him)

Jim Hawkins: Mother Sarah Hawkins (Didn't marry him) (Jim is beloved of Kalyna)

Angela Weber: Mother Natalie Weber (Didn't marry him)

Total Spouses/Partners: 8

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus's Children (2006)<strong>

Artemis Fowl: Born 1988 (18)

Amy Fleming: Born 1987 (19)

Brom: (Deceased) Ancestors in this story

Djones: (Deceased): Ancestors in this story

Jeff Tracey's Wife: Descendants in this story

Dustan Thorn:

Oskan Witchfather: Bought Back to Life in this story

IIdera: Bought back to Life in this story

Amara: (25)

Beth Turner: Born 1976 (30)

Isabella Swan: Born 1979 (27) (I changed her birth year you will find out why)

Jason Freeman: Born 1989 (17)

Johnny: Born 1987 (19)

Embry Call: Born 1990 (16)

Ever Bloom: Born 1988 (18)

Meredith Grey: Born 1975 (31)

Erica 'Ricky' Sharpe: Born 1976 (30)

Rochelle Thallimar: Born 1989 (17)

One more

Total: 19

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures:<strong>

Sapphire: Dragon: Rider Eragon

Firnen: Dragon: Rider Arya

Thorn: Dragon: Rider Murtagh

Morph: Tiny Shape Shifter


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>

"It is. But we will be able to narrow it down I am sure. We will start at Forks more precisely La Push", I say just as there is a bang I turn my weapon to the side of the room where it came from to see Xanetia holding up a badly injured Sparhawk and Talen

My Son.

"What happened?" I ask

"He was trying to protect those he loved he was badly injured. You son needs you Isabella Zeus's daughter ultimate daughter", Xanetia says

"Lucy your cordial! And for goodness sake everyone drop your weapons she is a friend and this is my son Sparhawk", I say going over to assess his injuries

Lucy passes me the cordial and I put one drop on Sparhawk's tongue and he coughs. His leg was still badly damaged but he would live.

"Sparhawk it is me your mother. What happened?" I ask

"Annias and the others I have faced took Ehlana, Danae is Aphrael one of the Younger Gods of Styricum, Tynian, Kalten, Ulath, Bevier, Berit, Mirtai, Kring, Khalad, Sephrenia, Vanion, Stragen, Alean, Melidere, Emperor Sarabian. All of them", Sparhawk says, "I tried to stop them"

"Who?" I ask

"Annias, Martel, Zalasta, Azash, Elron, Cyrgon, and Scarpa. I couldn't rescue them before they disappeared. Too badly hurt", Sparhawk says

"My God sent me feeling Aphrael was in trouble", Xanetia says

"Are you staying to help?" I ask

"Yes. They are my friends and Sephrenia of Ylara is my sister. I will help you get her back and the others. I give you my oath daughter of Zeus", Xanetia says

"Very well. Oskan, Meredith see to Sparhawk", I say

"No staying", Sparhawk says

"Fine but they work on you here. You stay in this control room with them", I order, "You will NOT disobey me my son"

"What are you going to do?" Sparhawk asks as people move to start healing him as best they can

"I need to go a few places. Lucky I am Zeus's daughter and know all the language's including Styric. But I don't know much of Delphae. Xanetia will you place protection over this aircraft carrier?" I ask

"I will daughter of Zeus", Xanetia says then looks at Fred and I see the soul bond attach them

"Xanetia this is Fred Weasley your soul mate. Don't worry he will accept you for her you are my daughter. Times are changing and secrets must come out", I say

"What secrets?" Eric asks from next to Gwen

"The fact I have been re-born over and over again is one. Others will come out in time", I say

"Time?" Tyler asks

"Yes", I say just as a voice from the Elene God comes to me, _"Niece I give you the twins of Sephrenia of Ylara and Vanion. Names are Aaliyah and Julius. I give them life as my blessing for them. Know that I also stand with you when the time comes"_

The voice of my Uncle is gone and two babies are in my arms one boy one girl.

"Where did they come from?" Tony asks

"My Uncle who is a god dropped them off. The girl is Aaliyah and the boy is Julius. The first two children to be born by Elene's and Styric's", I say, "Xanetia have you put up your spells?"

"Yes I have. I weaved them into what was there", Xanetia replies

"Where is this planet?" River asks

"Grace take the twins. I will show you the planet", I say handing over the babies

I press keys.

"This is Elenia which the kidnapped Queen Ehlana rules with my son Prince Consort, Queen's Champion Sparhawk. The other kingdoms in that area are Arcium, Cammoria, Lamorkand, Rendor, Thalesia, Zemoch, Pelosia and Deira they all form the Eosia Continent. Each kingdom has a King. And Church Knights. Then there is the Tamuli Empire. This is ruled by one Emperor. That Sparhawk said was kidnapped. Has anyone added those names my son said to the list?" I explain and ask

"I did. I set up a computer system. It tells us who was taken, where, what year, planet, species, dead or alive, and age", Tina Vaughan says

"Good work. That will come in handy. Oskan, Meredith how is Sparhawk?" I ask

"The muscles in on leg are very weak they have been cut through. I have stitched up his face", Meredith says

"Will I be able to fight? Ride a horse?" Sparhawk asks

"Yes but you will need help getting into the saddle. Your leg is very weak. Worse than my sons was", Oskan says

"Maybe with some exercises that will improve. We will just have to wait", Meredith says

"Sparhawk have you tried sending a message to your daughter?" I ask

"Yes. No reply and she ALWAYS hears when you say things to her. It has me very worried", Sparhawk says

"I tried too she is not answering", Talen says

"How far along are you in your Pandion Knight training?" I ask Talen

"Far enough to know how to use a sword", Talen says

"You WILL train while you are here. You are destined to be Prince Consort and Queen's Champion. So I and some of the others will be giving you personally instruction. You need to be good to protect the future Queen of Eosia", I say

"Do I…", Talen starts

"I wouldn't finish that sentence. Everyone will be training to be better than before. You are lucky you are favoured by the Goddess Aphrael. She is my distant cousin", I say

"Cousin?" Talen asks

"I am Zeus's daughter. All Gods and Goddesses are related. From every planet and time. So we are dealing with the gods too. That has me worried. If we are dealing with gods. I am pretty sure Hades is involved somehow. He has always wanted revenge on Olympias. Even he _might _have a child. Us demi-gods will have to let our senses out to see if we can spot a demi-god we don't know", I say to my brothers, sisters and cousins

"Do you think my half brother is alright?" Rose asks

"I would say they want them in fair condition. Now we must search for clues. Jack", I say pressing the flight deck

"Yes Ma'am", he says

"Take us to La Push. We will start with the earth places first", I say

"We will be there in twenty minutes Ma'am. Should I tell Angela to prepare the teleport?" Jack asks

"Yes. Thank you", I say cutting off the call

I turn and look at everyone.

"We is coming down with me to La Push? I might need to talk to the spirits of the Quileute. So this is not for someone who doesn't want to wait while I speak in old Quileute. Some people with patience", I say

"I am going for sure", Seth says

"I am in", Rose says

"So am I", Artemis says

"I will come", River says

"I will come", Tyler says

"I will come you need another male", Tony says

We women roll our eyes. This is going to be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

**Bella's Children (Books and Movie)**

Noah Orr (The Troy Games)

Mary Pevensie (Narnia)

Mortimer Folchart (Inkheart)

Sparhawk (David Eddings)

Jenny (Doctor Who)

Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Xanetia (David Eddings)

Marina (Sinbad)

Elizabeth (Pirates of the Caribbean)

Unknown (The Seeker)

Cornelius Robinson (Meet the Robinsons)

Total: 11


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the beginning chapters please go back and read them BEFORE reading this chapter. For all my readers in America Happy Thanksgiving:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .5.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We teleport to behind the Black house.

"Weapons out we clear the Black house first", I say, "Artemis, Rose, Tony take the back. Tyler, River and I will take the front"

River and I walk around front and I try the door it was unlocked.

"Billy? Jacob? Rachael?" I ask as we move through the house checking it

"Clear", Tony says

"Clear", River says

"No signs of bombs we are good", Artemis says

"There is no sign of a struggle", Rose says

"They probably threatened Billy he is in a wheelchair", I say

"They wouldn't want to endanger him", Seth agrees

"Seth, Tyler can you smell anything out of the ordinary?" I ask

"No. Just the pack scent", Seth replies

"I will pack their stuff. Just in case something happens to the house", I say waving my wand and shrinking everything that looked important to my pocket, "We will go to Sam's house next. Artemis lock the back door tight and put wards on it to tell us if anyone tries to break in. I'll do the front"

I set some spells on the door and then Seth and I lead the way to Sam's house. Sam's house was much the same. But something was off.

"Does Sam have a basement?" I ask Seth

"I don't know", Seth replies

I let my senses out and feel two presences coming from below.

"Two people are below. Careful follow me", I say with my gun and wand drawn

The door was a wooden locked door. I could have blown it to pieces but my senses told me that whoever behind it was safe.

"Unlock the door it is my Isabella Swan", I say

"How do we know?" I recognise Emily's voice

"Your imprint is Sam. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Brody, Collin are all werewolves", I say, "Prove to me your Emily Young?"

"I called you Vampire Girl and you said Wolf Girl", Emily says opening the door with Claire in her arms

I scan them and find them alright and to be true.

"Let's go upstairs", I say

"Are you ok Emily? Sorry I didn't see you when I was looking for the pack", Seth says

"Just a little shaken. Sam said something was wrong and to hide in the basement", Emily says

That's when a phone rings.

"That's me. It's the people. I will take this outside", Artemis says going to take the call

"Did you hear anything?" Tony asks

"No. All I heard was growling", Emily says

"Growing?" Tony asks

"They are shape-shifters", I explain to Tony as Emily puts Claire down and rushes to the toilet

I follow and help her. I know these signs. Since I have been through them myself.

"How far along are you?" I ask

"I don't know. I haven't told Sam yet. He has been so busy. I wish I did. What if I don't see him again?" Emily asks

"We will find them", I say firmly leading her back to the couch

"How are you going to find them?" Emily asks

"I am a Demi-Goddess/Witch. I can do things others can't. I am the daughter of Zeus and Lily Evans not Renee and Charlie Swan they are my adopted parents", I say

"Who are the rest of you?" Emily asks

"Tony DiNozzo", Tony says

"River Song", River says  
>"Tyler Crowley I am Joshua's son and a wolf myself", Tyler says<p>

"Rosemarie Ivashkov", Rose says

Artemis choice that moment to walk back in his face had some shock to it.

"What is it Arty?" I ask my brother

"That was Grub Kelp. Apparently Holly gave him my number in case of emergencies. He confirmed who we thought was missing. Foaly's kids are not among the missing they are in danger. And somehow Julius Root has just appeared alive. I told them to head to Tara to a spot only Holly and I know about. We are going to have to pick them up", Artemis says

"We will do that after we finish here. I am going to talk to the Gods of the Quileute. You can all watch if you want", I say

I light a fire and chant is old Quileute. For figures appear in the fire.

"Dokibatt, Abeytzi, K'wa'iti, Sokanon", I say in Quileute, "Your spirit warriors have been kidnapped"

"Daughter of Zeus do you know by who?" Abeytzi asks

"Not yet. But enemies of mine probably. I am preparing you if this turns into a fight", I say

"Thanks for the forewarning Isabella. We will talk to the other gods and goddesses", Sokanon says

"I will keep you informed", I say

"We appreciate it. Give the Alpha Spirit Warrior our blessing. We will watch over them", K'wa'iti says as they fade and the fire was a fire again

"That was awesome", Seth says

"Thanks", I say

"What did they say?" Emily says

"They are angry their spirit warriors are kidnapped and give you Emily there blessing and promised to protect you", I say

"What now?" Tony asks

"Tyler and Seth are going to do a patrol around the Reservation then we are going to pick up Artemis people. On second thought I will join you Seth and Tyler. One of my abilities is to shape-shift", I say, "Rose, Artemis, River protect them while we are gone"

"Will do", Rose says

"Of course", River says

I transform into a golden wolf. Tyler and Seth look at me in amazement before they transform.

"_Seth, Tyler lets run and check", I say starting to run, "I will run the border. You too check the Rez"_

I hear their thoughts. They were bonding. Just like I wanted them to do. I suddenly smell vampires red eyes. Four come out with blonde hair and one with black in a surrender position.

"I am Peter Whitlock and this is Charlotte Whitlock. We are Jasper's brothers. And I am your brother. Bella. That is how I found you", Peter says

I transform back into human form.

"I can sense demi-god within you. It is hard because you are a vampire but I can now. Did you get a feeling of danger?" I ask, "Is that why you are here?"

"Some vampires came to take us. We escaped. And I had the feeling to get here before you left", Peter says

"Which vampires?" I ask

"Maria, Lucy, Nettie, Victoria and some of the Volturi guard", Peter replies

I swear in several different languages.

"They are raising the dead", I say angrily, "It is forbidden to do so unless by a god and that doesn't include Hades"

"Well they have", Peter says

"And who are you both?" I ask the other blonde vampires

"I am Kate Denali", Kate says, "I just watched my family get kidnapped I want to fight with you. I was out hunting and had come back just in time to see it"

"Athenodora. I was mated to Caius more like he imprisoned me. I escaped and here I am. I am willing to help. I want to fight if your going too", Athenodora says

"I am Sulpicia. I was mated to Aro. Imprisoned. I escaped with Dora. I am also willing to help fight", Sulpicia says

"Very well. I can tell your all telling the truth", I say

"What do we do now?" Charlotte asks

"You can come with me. We need vampires in our group. We need the help and you need protection. Sounds like a deal", I say, "Follow me back to the others I bought here"

I change into wolf and they follow running. Seth had phased out. According to Tyler, Kim Jared's imprint was alive out in the woods he was bringing her back to the others. I tell him to get back and change to human.

"This way", I say to the vampires

"You found vampires really Bells?" Artemis asks

"They had been attacked too", I say, "They will tell the story once we are back on the Eternal Flame"

"Bella, Kim is unconscious", Seth says coming out of the woods with Kim in his arms looking battered

Tyler had just come out too with a surprise with Embry leaning on him.

"He got away?" I ask shocked

"Yes. We better get them all looked at", Tyler says

Embry looks up at Kate and I see Embry imprint. Well that was unexpected.

"What happened?" Kate asks

"I will explain later. Right now they need medical attention and a good meal", I say summoning the Eternal Flame, "Everyone be ready to teleport"

I go over to Emily and smile and take her hand as she holds Claire. Making sure she is calm. As the gold light surrounds us and we are transported to the teleport room.

"What the hell happened here?" Eric asks

"Many things happened", River says

"Tell Jack or Jim to take us to Ireland. Tell the healers we are on our way", I say making stretchers

I have Emily get in one, Rose takes Claire in her arms and Embry and Kim are in two more. I quickly take them to the medical bay. Meredith did Claire, Oskan did Emily, Kim was done but Luna who healed her wounds the best she could then started on Embry who had already was healing.

"Where am I?" Kim asks

"On the Eternal Flame. Remember me Kim?" I ask gently

"Bella?" Kim asks

"Yes. Don't worry you are safe here", I say

"Where is Jared?" Kim asks

"Kidnapped", I say simply

"They tried to do that to me. A boy led me out I think his name was Mike Newton. After that it is a blur accept I remember those two you told us about Bella. Jessica and Lauren being there", Kim says

"More to enemies to add to the growing list", I say I didn't expect Mike Newton of all people to be dark

"They can leave now. They just need to eat", Oskan says

"Thanks. We are having a meeting. Everyone in the operations room", I say

Kim and Emily stay close to me. As they see the strangers on board. That would need explaining. I open the doors of the operation room everyone was waiting.

"We see you found some people", River says

"Yes. Introductions this is Kate Denali, Emily Young, Claire Young, Peter Whitlock my half brother, Charlotte Whitlock, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Embry Call and Kim Silverton", I say

My Uncle Jackson Hunt's eyes land on Athenodora and I see the bond joining them together. Well this is great. and Silver's eyes land on Sulpicia I also see the bond joining them.

"Ok I need to explain a lot to them. But first Embry you don't know who your father is do you?" I ask

"No. The pack thought it might be Joshua Uley", Embry says

"They are wrong. You mother is the one with the wolf gene. Your father is my father. Zeus king of the gods. You are half/god half/shape-shifter", I say

"I am Zeus's SON! Why didn't you tell me?" Embry says

"Yes. I have known. But until know you didn't need to know. Now do you know what happened with you and Kate?" I ask

"I think I do", Embry says

"Well let me explain it. You imprinted. Kate imprinted is when a wolf finds their soul mate. I am lucky enough to have the gift to see such bonds form when people met the one their destined to be with. Kate do you feel the mating bond?" I ask

"Yes. I am really his?" Kate asks

"Really. He will belong to no other then you", I say, "Now Uncle Jackson you and Athenodora are mates and so are you John Silver and Sulpicia. I saw it form. I sure by now you can feel it"

"I do", Jackson says

"I do", Silver says

"I do. But I have been hurt by Caius I really don't know much about this mating stuff", Athenodora says

"Same here", Sulpicia says

"Don't worry the ones that ARE mated on this aircraft carrier will help you. Now I need to explain everything then you all can have a break till we get to Artemis's place in Ireland", I say and explain everything to the new ones

They were shocked other mythical creatures existed and other worlds but I showed them the map and they started to accept it.

"Now Kim, Emily you are both human you will always stay on the Eternal Flame. I am sure you can look after the kids or be trained to help locate people by computers. How does that sound?" I ask

"Sounds good", Emily says

"I agree. I love kids", Kim agrees

"Perfect. Now everyone you have time off. Get to know each other. I on the other hand will be busy training with Talen", I say

"Do you ever sleep?" Talen mutters getting up

"He does have a point Gran", Gwen says

"I agree with my niece Mother", Elizabeth says

"I don't really sleep. Come along", I say to Talen

Sometime training him with a sword will do him some good…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please please review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Known Villains so far:<strong>

Hades

Jessica Stanley

Lauren Mallory

Mike Newton

The Volturi

Maria

Lucy

Nettie


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Again", I say to Talen as he works on his swordsman ship

He was good but not great or excellent. That's what he needed to be.

"Come on we have been doing this for hours", Talen whines

"Sometimes you will need to fight for hours", I say unfazed by his whining

"Bella. Us pregnant girls are going to get scans done. You want to come?" Rose asks from the doorway

"Talen practice with the magical dummies", I say magically putting my sword away

"Come on", Talen whines again

"Do it Talen. My patience with you is wearing thin", I snap

"Fine", Talen says as I set the dummy

"Just remember you doing this for Danae and she is the goddess Aphrael. Remember the love you have for her", I say softening my tone

"Your right. I will work harder", Talen says facing the dummy

I walk out with Rose. And too my room first.

"So everyone is getting an ultrasound?" I ask cleaning up so I can got with her

"Yes. They all want you there so hurry up!" Rose says

I laugh and follow her to the medical bay. Where the women had gathered. A Squib named Nancy was an obstetrician. Had set up everything.

"Who first?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Luna says getting up on the bed

"Let's see", Nancy says looking, "There is your baby…wait babies. Twins"

"Twins? Are they boy or girls? How far along?" Luna asks

"Both healthy boys. You are about 4 and a half months pregnant", Nancy says

"Thank you", Luna says hoping off

"Emily why don't you go next? You have been through a lot", I say

"We agree", Meredith and the others say

"Ok. This is my first baby", Emily says

"Don't worry. I am sure plenty of Mum's here can help you. Now lets have a look", Nancy says, "Just lie back and relax"

Nancy puts the gel on Emily's stomach and looks.

"I say you are three months pregnant. And I can see it is twins. They are small but I can see them", Nancy says

"Twins", Emily says in shock

"With this machine I can tell the sexes of any baby from conception on. So do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"I guess. Even if it feels wrong Sam is not here", Emily says

"Well I am glad to say you have two baby boys in your stomach. I think we all going to have trouble if all of you have boys", Nancy teases

"I hope there are some girls!" Ever says

Everyone laughs.

"Who's next?" Nancy asks

"Can I go?" Camryn asks

"Go", the girls say

"Your 6 weeks pregnant and you are having twins", Nancy says

"What genders?" Camryn asks

"Both girls", Nancy says smiling

"Thank you", Camryn says

"Is it ok if I go?" Ricky asks

"Go", we say

Everyone was getting so close.

Ricky lays on the table and Nancy puts the gel on her stomach.

"There is your baby", Nancy says

"How far along am I? Is it a girl or boy?" Ricky asks

"Your three and a half months pregnant. And it is a boy. Just one baby in there", Nancy says

"Are we keeping score?" Marina asks

"We should", I comment at my daughter smiling

Grace comes into the room.

"I know it has only been a few days. But I think I am pregnant", Grace says

"We will do you now. There are still many to do", Nancy says

Grace gets on the table and Nancy does the same.

"Well you are pregnant. More than that really. You are having triplets and your about a week into the pregnancy", Nancy says

"Are they girls or boys? Can you tell us yet?" Grace asks tears of joy in her eyes

"All three are girls. Congratulations", Nancy says

"Grace you are making me a Great-Grandmother!" I say in mock horror

Grace laughs, "Your getting old Gran"

"Thanks", I say sarcastically

"I'll go next", Amara says

"Well Amara you are having twins. You are 4 months pregnant. Do you what to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes please", Amara says

"You are having one girl and one boy", Nancy says

"Who next?" Nancy asks

"I'll go", Beth says

"You are have Quadruplets. 4 Babies. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes", Beth asks

"2 girls and 2 boys. You are 3 and a half months along", Nancy says, "Who next?"

"I'll go", Maggie says

"You are having one baby and you are just over 4 months along", Nancy says

"Boy or girl?" Maggie asks

"It is a boy Congratulations", Nancy says

"Getting more Great Grandchildren Bella", Artemis says watching from the side

I growl at him

"One day it WILL be you", I say to my brother

"I'll go next", Marina says

"You are having one baby and you are two months along", Nancy says

"Boy or girl?" Marina says

"Girl. Congratulations", Nancy says

"Another too the list", Artemis says casually at my number of Grandchildren and Great-Grandchildren

"Out! Now", I order Artemis pushing him laughing out the door

Once he was out we get started again.

"I'll go", Amy says

"You are 6 weeks along and you are having twins", Nancy says

"What are they?" Amy asks

"One girl and one boy", Nancy says

My Aunt Temperance gets on the table next.

"You are having one baby and you are 3 and a half months pregnant", Nancy says

"Girl or boy?" Aunt Tempe asks

"Girl", Nancy replies

"Booth will be happy when we find him and the others", Aunt Tempe says getting up

"Meredith why don't you go know?" I suggest

"Ok", Meredith says

"You are having twins and are two months pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Meredith asks

"One girl and one boy", Nancy says

"Mavis you next", I say

"Well you are having more than one baby", Nancy says

"How many?" Mavis asks

"Quadruplets. 4 babies. You are 7 weeks pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Mavis asks after getting over the shock

"1 girl and 3 boys", Nancy says after a minute

"Johnny is going to be shocked", I say

"I bet because he didn't even know I was pregnant. Know we just have to find him", Mavis says getting up

"Ever you next", I say

Ever gets on the bed.

"Well Ever you are having twins and you are 3 months pregnant", Nancy says

"Boys or girls?" Ever asks

"Both girls", Nancy says

"Congratulations. Rose why don't you go then River last", I say

Rose gets up on the bed.

"You are also having more than one baby", Nancy says

"How many?" Rose asks

"Triplets. Do you want to know the genders?" Nancy asks

"Yes", Rose says

"Well you have 2 girls and 1 boy", Nancy says smiling

"Thank you Nancy how far along am I?" Rose asks

"2 months", Nancy says

"What till Dani finds out", I say to Rose as she comes over to me

"I know. I already have names I like. Not telling anyone though", Rose says as River lies on the table

River sighs and does something. He belly becomes bigger.

"You have been hiding", I state

"Yes I have. But I am still going to fight", River says

I just sigh, "Nancy carry on"

"Well you are not having one baby either", Nancy says

"What then?" River asks

"Quintuplets. 5 babies. You are 4 months pregnant", Nancy says

"Girls or boys?" River asks as the shock wears off

"3 girls and 2 boys", Nancy says, "I suggest you take it easy. Actually all of you in multiple births should"

"Thank you Nancy for your time", everyone says

We leave and go to the operations room. Everyone was waiting.

"Well how many girls and how many boys?" Richard asks

"20 girls and 17 boys", I say I had been keeping count

Some men groan and had money to each other.

"You had a betting pool?" Rose asks outraged

"Um yes. But it was Jack H's idea with the help of Jack S", Jake says

"I am going to kill them now. Excuse me", Rose says leaving the room

The phone rings and I pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Operations Room", I say

"Ma'am we are coming into Ireland. I need Artemis up here to tell me exactly where to go", Jack says

"He will be right up and so will Jim. Because you won't be able to fly at the moment", I say grinning as everyone else does too

"Why?" Jack H asks

"Rose heard about the betting pool", I say

"Um…I have to go", Jack H says hanging up

I know right know he is trying to flee. But Rose will find him.

"Artemis, Jim get up to the controls. Let's pick up some more guests", I say

Artemis and Jim go. Artemis was back in ten minutes.

"Bella I think it is best if only you and I go down. They are going to be jumpy as it is", Artemis says

"Very well", I say

"Sure you don't want back up?" my daughter Xanetia asks from her place next to her soul mate Fred Weasley

"I am sure. Look after Sparhawk. Sparhawk if you are bored watch Talen spar", I say

"I am not going to argue I am still recovering and the only good I am is on a horse", Sparhawk says

"Maybe at a _later _date you can train Talen on a horse. But not now", I say, "Everyone keep up the research while Artemis and I are gone"

"We will", Jenny says

"JACK HARKNESS, JACK SPARROW YOU ARE BOTH DEAD MEN!" we hear Rose yell

"She found them", Cedric says

"Too bad for them. I didn't agree on the betting pool", Illdera says

"Neither did I", Beldaran says

A dragon Patronus comes throw the window and lands next to Luna.

_"Luna. My father and mother are involved with you husbands disappearance. I am in danger. I don't expect you to believe me. But I thought you needed to know. Do you want to meet somewhere?" _

"That is Draco", Luna says

I feel in my gut we can trust him and are going to need him.

"My gut is telling me he is safe arrange to meet somewhere", I say

"I will tell him to go to Potter Manor if you say we can trust him. I'll tell him to go with his wife and children", Luna says

"Ok Artemis and I are going to get ready", I say

It was time to find out who the fairy players were in this game…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please please review:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>In Case there is confusion I have added the movies Seeker the Dark is Rising, Pirates of the Caribbean and Twitches . It is all on the Crossover page at the start.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .7.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Artemis and I were teleported down to the sight Artemis said he was meeting his people at. I see some fairies shielded and nod at Artemis.

"Corporal Kelp it is me Artemis Fowl", Artemis says, "Please drop the shield"

"Fowl", an elf/fairy growls

"It is good to see you Commander Root. Do you mind if I call you Root?" Artemis asks, "Since you are not Commander anymore and I am sure you don't want me saying your first name"

"Fine. But how do we know you are Artemis Fowl?" Root asks

"My eyes not good enough?" Artemis asks showing his one blue one hazel eye

"What has…", Root starts

"It is him Commander Root. He has one of Holly's eyes and one of his", a assume Grub Kelp says

"How do we know your real Root?" Artemis ask

I check them and my gut was telling me they were ok.

"They are fine Arty", I say unveiling myself making the fairies jump

"You bought another Mud person?" Root growls

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Artemis asks

"By the way my name is Bella", I say, "I know your secret also"

"What secret Mud-girl?" Root growls

"That _you _are the father of Holly Short", I say mildly

"That explains a lot", Artemis says

Root sputters.

"You want to know how I know that?" I ask leaning asked a tree watching them

"What the hell is going on?" Root growls

"Everyone that has a slightest bit of connection to me is being kidnapped and the connection to them", I say

"What has got to do with Major Short? And Trouble" Corporal Grub Kelp says

"Holly has a connection to me and Trouble, Foaly to her", Artemis says

"What is your connection to this Mud-woman?" Root asks

"My name is Bella and Artemis is my half-brother", I say

"Fowl doesn't have siblings", Root says

"He does now sir. I believe Holly called them Myles and Beckett and a girl named Nala. I didn't know about Bella", Corporal Grub Kelp says

"Because it is not widely known. Now Corporal Kelp is it?" I ask

"Yes?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Can you get someone to check on Holly's and Artemis's enemies. I believe Opal Koboi, Jon Spiro, Arno Blunt, Billy Kong are one the list enemies and I get a feeling Turnball Root is one too", I say

"How do you know those?" Root asks

"I am friends with Wing Commander Vinyaya. She is not answering either. Sorry Artemis I forgot to tell you I got a message from her coded in Gnommish before she went dark. It said OK, JP, AB, BK, TR and I think the last one was AS. They stand for enemies. AS is…", I say

"Is Ark Sool. Can you tell us what you have?" Artemis asks Grub

"I checked and Opal Koboi and Turnball Root are not in their cells anymore. I don't know how to find out about the mudmen but I will try and track Ark Sool", Corporal Kelp says

"Do it from up here. Artemis watch the surroundings. I have a call to make", I say pulling out my encrypted phone

I walk a little way away and dial Beth's number.

"Beth it is Bella. I need you to run a prison check", I say

"Who?" Beth asks

"Jon Spiro, Arno Blunt and Billy Kong. Let me know what you find. We should be ready to teleport backup soon", I say hanging up

I walk back to where Artemis was talking to Root filling him in on what happened after his death.

"What about your parentage?" Root growls

"What is yours with Holly? Bella said you are her father. Bella doesn't lie", Artemis asks looking at Grub who was talking on his communicator

That's when my eyes pick up shielded fairies. Armed shielded fairies.

"We are under attack", I shout pulling my gun

Artemis pushes Root out of the way of a shot and gets hit in the side and makes him collapse. I put up a shield around them. Corporal Grub has surprisingly pulled his gun and was shooting with me. I fire my gun. Catching two. Grub catches two. When the other four go down. From shots from the Eternal Flame's guns who had picked up our situation.

"Get ready to teleport", I say into my phone, "Artemis took a hit have medical on standby"

I quickly rush over undoing my shield. Julius Root was in shock that Artemis had saved his life. Corporal Grub had his gun out.

"Corporal leave your communicator and helmet. They are being traced! That is how they found us. Get Foaly's kids together we are about to be teleported somewhere safe", I order

The Corporal quickly does what I say throwing them away. He does what I say and gathers Foaly's 3 children close to me who was holding a jacket to Artemis's badly wounded side. Out of the corner of my eye I see a fairy fly off. Probably telling his boss that he killed Artemis Fowl. Artemis wasn't going to die. I would make sure of it. Even if I had to give him some of my own energy to sustain his life.

"Root come closer we are teleporting in ten seconds!" I say my phone still to my ear

I can see the shock in his eyes in the indecision.

"Don't make my brother regret saving your life. Come with us and fight. Fight with us!" I say

Root shakes his head and moves closer.

"I will fight. Damn mudman saved my life. Where are we going?" Root asks

"Watch", I say as gold covers all of us

We get teleported into the teleport room. Meredith, Oskan, Karna, Luna rush over.

"Get Lucy!" Karna says Luna levitates Artemis on to the stretcher as we are rushed to the medical bay

I was still holding a jacket to the wound. My hands were beginning to soak in blood.

"Luna get a blood replenishing potion", Oskan says

"Hold his soul with us Oskan", Meredith says taking my hands of the wound and looking at it, "Main artery severed. We need Lucy now!"

"I am here", Lucy says running in with her cordial

I hold Artemis's head up and Lucy puts two drops of the cordial in his mouth.

"I will stitch this up. Bella he is going to be fine but on light duties for a week. The blast blow through his stomach and close to the heart. He was lucky to survive. It is his demi-god blood in him and wizard blood", Meredith says

"I would like a report. And please call me when he awakes", I say moving my bloody hands

"_Scourgify"_, Luna says pointing her wand at my hands and clothes

"Thanks Luna. Look after Artemis. I will explain everything to these guys that are watching", I say looking at Root and Grub and the kids looking scared

"I gave the coordinates to Potter Manor to Jack H. You just have to give the go ahead", Luna says

"I will do that. Look after him", I say

I turn to Root, Grub and the kids. I gently lead them out of the med bay.

"Will Artemis be alright?" one of the kids asks

"He will. He will be back on his feet before you know it", I say smiling

"Are you going to find our Mummy and Daddy?" another asks

"Yes we will. Emily and Katrina here will take you to play", I say as Emily with Katrina walks up

I give them both a look.

"Of course. I have just been shown where the other kids are", Emily says

"This is Emily and Katrina. Are both REALLY nice. They will take you to the other kids so you can play", I say

"Follow me. You can tell me about your Mum and Dad", Katrina says leading them away

"Are you going to explain now the centaurs kids are out of the way?" Root asks

"Yes. Come with me", I say leading them to the operations room

River, Rose, Donna, Tina, Beth, Jenny, Peter, Jackson were looking at the hologram map.

"Donna tell Jack H we are going to Potter Manor", I say coming in

"How is Artemis?" Rose asks

"He will live. He is still unconscious at the moment", I say sitting down, "Mr Root, Corporal Kelp please have a seat each"

They look at the others wirily.

"Where are Sparhawk, Talen, Riva and Geran?" I ask

"They are sparring in the training room with Cedric, Layla, Jake, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth. Wilbur, Tom and Will decided to join them. Sparhawk is supervising. IIdera, Beldaran, Xanetia and Fred are watching. Embry, Tyler and Seth are play fighting with Charlotte and Kate with Sulpicia and Athenodora learning with them", River says

"Ok these two are Julius Root who has yet to explain how he has returned from the dead and Corporal Grub Kelp", I say, "Answer my questions and I will answer yours"

"I came through a vortex above Tara. Got through to Corporal Kelp and found out all this mess happening and that it has been nearly 5 years since my death. And Mudboy has got his memories back. Which he hasn't explained", Root says

"Tina look for power sources over Tara in the past 12 hours. Maybe we will get luck and get whatever bought Root back", I say

"On it", Tina says

"You never did swipe Artemis's memories", I inform the former Commander

"I WAS THERE. They all had them wiped", Root says

"Ok. How about I explain what Artemis's parentage is?" I ask

"What has that got to do with it? Foaly already looked that up", Root says

"The birth certificate is false. His _fathers _name is false", I say

"What the hell are you talking about?" Root asks

"Artemis's mother IS Angeline Fowl she is a witch and Artemis's father is Zeus King of the Gods. With those genes he is immune to your mind wipe and Mesmer", I say, "Artemis Fowl I raised Artemis II as his own son never knowing the truth. But Artemis always new that he was a gods son"

"Is that for real?" Root asks

"It is. Do you want me to show you human magic?" I ask taking out my wand

"What are you going to…", Root stops as my Patronus flies around the room

"Now any more questions?" I ask

"Well then what would you call someone Fowl is?" Root asks

"A Demi-God and a Wizard. Demi-Gods are when you have a human parent. Sometimes witches and wizards are produced from it", I reply

"What is his life span?" Root asks

"Wizards live up to 300 years and Demi-Gods are immortal. But can be killed every species can even Gods even if some are harder than others", Rose says

"What are you?" Root asks

"I am a Demi-Goddess and a Dhampir. A Dhampir will be explained to you in time", Rose says

"Your not Artemis's sister are you?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Cousin. Lady Rosemarie Ivashkov daughter of Poseidon and Janine Hathaway. Step-Daughter of Abe Mazur. Wife of Lord Adrian Ivashkov who is a Moroi and is missing with all my friends", Rose says

"Good we don't need anymore Fowl's in the world", Root says

"Artemis does have brothers and sisters. Half-brothers and sisters all too different women", I say

"Great", Root says

"Any more questions?" I ask

"Who are they so I know who too look out for", Root asks

I roll my eyes, "They all have different personalities. Look at me. I am different to Artemis and we all have different last names some have half siblings from that! I know I do a half-brother named Harry Potter who is a wizard. Who is actually missing"

"Just get my Zeus's damn ones", Root barks

"IIdera, Oskan, Ricki, Amy Fleming, Ever Bloom-Auguste, Rochelle Thallimar, Dustan Thorn, Jason Freeman, Embry Call, Meredith Grey-Sheppard, Brom, Johnny, Maureen Tracey, Amara, Beth Turner, Peter Whitlock and a Djones ancestor can't think of his name yet", I say

"What about your parentage?" Root asks, "How can we trust you?"

"I am the eldest daughter of Zeus king of the Gods and Lily Evans a witch. I am one of Zeus's children with the most power. Trust me if I wanted to harm you both I would have by know", I say showing some gold in my eyes

"How do you tell what god or goddess they are from?" Corporal Kelp asks

"We have birthmarks on our necks with the symbol of our god or goddess and sometimes in our eyes you will see a different colour come into them. I can tell you gold is for Zeus, ocean blue for Poseidon and black for Hades", I say

"I need a drink", Root says

"We will get you some food too", Beth says ringing Silver in the kitchen

"Got any cigars on this whatever it is?" Root asks

"There is no smoking on the Eternal Flame. That is the name of this aircraft", I say

"Bella I found it! Look", Tina says bring up Tara from 12 hours ago

"It looks like some sort of electrical storm", River says

"Or a vortex opening and blasting its way into the future", I say looking at it more closely

"It does look like a vortex. But it is not like the vortex manipulator Jack or I wear", River says

"What is a vortex manipulator?" Corporal Kelp asks

"It will take you through time. A single person. But this vortex looks like it came through with more than just you Mr Root", River says

"You can't go back in time or forward", Root says

"You did. 5 years in the future. And it is very possible to go both ways", I say

"I have Time Lord DNA. They call it human plus Time Lord. Time Lords can go back and forward through space and time if they have a TARDIS. And Time Lords can regenerate that means when their body has been badly damaged they take on a whole new look a whole new body. Bella I forgot to tell you when the gods bought me back they gave me a whole new regeneration cycle and a new one to pass on to the Doctor that is hibernating in my body", River says

"You are nuts", Corporal Kelp says

"She is my Ex-partners wife. She is telling the truth about her DNA and that of a Time Lords. To date their our only three Time Lords in existence and a few halves. Eric is half-time lord, Angela is half-time lord, Jenny here is half-time lord", I say pointing to each in turn

"Who are the full ones?" Root asks

"Two of them are on our side. That is Ben here and the other is captured who name is the Doctor. The other Time Lord…", I say

"Is my evil father called the Master. I NEVER want to be like him. I am with the light all the way", Eric says

"We don't know if the Master is alive. But we have to check", I say

"So basically we have one at our use, they have one on theirs possibility and they are holding one hostage. Is that right? And only they can open these vortex manipulators or what ever they are", Root says

"Basically. Now back to this vortex. Tina zoom in we might find out who is opening the time vortex", I say

"This is not caused by someone opening it. Look there are two different vortex's open. One smaller than the other. The smaller one has a single figure fall out of it and is covered by the storm the other vortex is making. Now the big one more come out", Tina says

"Zoom in", I say

Tina zooms in on the bigger vortex.

"Demons", I say grimly and then swear in several dead languages

"You mean those from Hybras?" Corporal Kelp says

"Could explain why they did the time vortex at Tara it is a magical hot spot. More magic to pull the demons through time", I say, "Who is that trying to hide on the ground?"

Tina brings up a picture.

"It is my father. I can feel it in the photo. THAT'S what he looks like now. He IS alive and is with this group", Eric says

"The other figure is Opal Koboi", Root says looking at the woman next to the Master.

"So we know those two are differently involved. Beth any luck on the prison search I asked for about those people Artemis put away?" I ask as Grace comes in with some food and drink

"Heard some people where hungry. But if you what alcohol Mr Root you will have to tell me which kind", Grace says, "But I DID bring bourbon"

"Root this is Grace Orr my granddaughter", I say

"Are these washed?" Root asks

"Everything is good. We are stocking up on more food when we get to London. This is what you will be eating, eating here. We have all different types of food. And Grace didn't bring you meat anyway she bought you washed vegetables", I say still looking at the screen

"They are really good. Commander", Corporal Kelp says already eating

"Fine. And it isn't Commander. Just call me Root", Root says

"Enjoy", Grace says leaving

"All the people you told me about have been wiped from the prison system. It is like they don't exist", Beth says

"They can be added to our list of enemies then. I am not taking any chances. Corporal Kelp are you sure about who is missing?" I ask

"Yes. My brother Commander Kelp, Major Holly Short, Wing Commander Vinyaya, Qwan, No 1, Foaly, Caballine, Mulch Diggums, and Doodah Day", Corporal Kelp says

"What has Mulch got to do with this? Isn't he still in prison?" Root barks at Corporal Kelp

"Well…well you see sir that date on his search warrant was the day after you searched his cave. All evidence was not legally obtained. He was let free", Corporal Kelp gulps at the red faced Julius Root

"I KNOW THAT DATE WAS RIGHT! I DID THE WARRANT MYSELF!" Root yells

"I needed him out more", a voice from the doorway says

Artemis was standing there with the help of Meredith and Oskan

"Arty take up a chair. This conversation is getting really interesting", I say

"Glad you are ok", Rose says

"Thank you Rose. I might not be able to do anything for a week but I can still help out on the computers", Artemis says taking a seat

"Bella make sure he takes this in two hours", my sister Meredith says handing me a potion

"I will", I promise

"Did you tamper with that warrant Fowl?" Root growls

"As I said I had too. Just in case my genes didn't block the memory wipe. It was for the best anyway otherwise Butler won't have got those memories back and saved Holly and I with Mulch's help", Artemis says

"How did you pull the whole thing off?" Root asks

"The gold medallion Holly gave me the one I gave to Mulch was a replica that had all the fairy files on it. Mulch got the fake and I hid the real one. I still have it on me always", Artemis says pulling out the gold medallion

"What is exactly going on between you and Holly? My daughter", Root asks

"So you admit she is your daughter. Now I know where the temper comes from and the talent", Artemis says mildly

"Just tell me Fowl", Root says

"After your 'death' Holly and I got close we trusted each other a lot more. She had her own private detective firm with Mulch after your death. Ark Sool made her quit so you have him to thank for that. Many things happened and Section 8 became involved. That's when I first met Wing Commander Vinyaya. Bella never told me about meeting her. Then it was all that demon stuff, bomb, kidnapping and we were sent to Hybras. I saved Holly's life. I went back in time one minute to save her. I still remember her begging me to help her. That will haunt me to the end of my days. But Holly remembered and forgave me. We got back to earth three years after we left and we had switched eyes. After Holly saved my mother I realised I had feelings for her. I admit we kissed. Holly started to freak out because she was an elf and all that. I was about to tell her my parentage when she got called back below. I haven't seen her in a year but I know she made Major. She hardly takes my calls anymore if I bring up that day she disconnects the phone. You have to understand Commander Root that once someone like me a Demi-God or another of the above ground species besides humans recognise their soul mates when they realise it themselves. I had admitted it to myself after Hybras. For us who get that connect there will only be one person for us and that is our soul-mate. I have told no one but my sisters and brothers of my soul-mating. I don't want to pressure Holly because I love her and respect her too much too do that. So if letting her go is what she wants then I will do it. But no other woman will hold attraction to me now that I magically or destiny soul imprinted or just imprinted you can call it since that is what the shape-shifters do", Artemis says finishing his little speech

Root's face was red I decided to turn the topic back to the one we were having.

"Now Root what I heard from Artemis from Holly about your explosion could have caused a vortex to open", I say

"It is just timing that you came out of the vortex the same time the Master's vortex opened letting the demons out. If that vortex didn't open. You wouldn't have come through till something like that happened. A big space and time event and that could have been thousands of years", River says

"So accidently Koboi and this Master bought me out of the vortex I was in?" Root summarizes forgetting about his daughter and Artemis

"Basically", River says

"It takes someone trained to control a time vortex bigger to let out a few people safely without opening up any other vortex's. The Master is not skilled in that part", I say

"Probably didn't even see the small Vortex Root came through", Rose says

"Let me see what you have", Artemis says

We show him the time vortex patterns.

"Those are definably demons from Hybras. Opal or someone must have told the Master about them. Maybe even Hades himself", Artemis says

"Look at this I hacked into the security fed for the Tara terminal", Beth says

"How did you do that?" Root exclaims

"As I said I am friends with Vinyaya she let me copy as much equipment as I liked including Foaly's software. What did you find Beth?" I ask

"I found Ark Sool coming up to the surface 4 days ago. Also his bank account shows a whole lot of money being put in it. It says here Sool had the terminal shut down the days everyone that Artemis or you knew in the Lower Elements. Not even a camera is on. He authorized it. Saying it was a security issue. But he never turned up for work again after that day", Beth says

"I remember dealing with the riots that went on when he shut Tara down", Corporal Kelp says

"That is how he got them out. He must have bought people in and managed to sneak up on each target", River says, "They would have had to use some sort of sedation"

"I agree. Holly wouldn't go without fighting. Bring up Fowl Manor for a minute. I didn't get to look at it when I was there. I knew something was wrong though", Artemis says

"Bringing up Fowl Manor and doing a high ultra-thermal scan and a breach scan", Tina says

They all watch. Two parts lit up.

"What are those?" Artemis asks

"The upper floor is a breach. The other is in the basement could be alive person going by the shape it is a Sprite", Tina says

"Let me hack into my camera there. We will see exactly what is in the basement. Have you got Gnommish keys Bella?" Artemis asks me surprising Root

"Yes. Tap the side of the table on top it has all languages just go down to the one that says Gnommish", I say

Artemis quickly does that without looking at the keys brings up the basement. It was definably a Sprite and a baby.

"That is my baby sister", Artemis says looking at the baby and swearing in different languages that I will NOT translate.

"That is Chix Verbil. He was meant to be doing the ritual", Corporal Kelp says

"He has a bomb strapped to his chest", River says, "It is fairly basic. I can disable it in seconds"

I put my finger on the phone, "Angela ready the teleport for a long jump to Fowl Manor and back. It will be River and I going over bring two back hopefully have medics on standby"

"Your not just going with River", Jackson says for the first time speaking up

"Yes I am. I am the boss if you remember correctly. River will be able to disable the bomb while I check on the breach on the upper floor. Once we are back Artemis I want you to take back what you said about letting the people into the Manor. It will help protect it from Koboi and any other elves/fairies she has turned", I say

"Can I go with you ma'am?" Corporal Kelp asks

"Will you respect the chain of command?" I ask

"Yes", Corporal Kelp says

"Will you disregard an order?" I ask

"NO. I want to find everyone alive with you. I want to make my family name proud like Trouble was doing. I just been a major disappointment", Corporal Kelp says

"You weren't that today", Artemis and I say

"What?" Corporal Kelp asks

"You pulled your gun out and fired when I said we are under attack. You didn't flinch or question you faced deadly enemies. I didn't bring down all those enemies myself. You took out 3", I say

"I may have been bleeding to death but I saw it. You saved our lives. All of us could have been injured if it wasn't for your quick action at Bella's words", Artemis says

"How about this Grub Kelp when we succeed this mission I have a little surprise in store for you", I say winking at Artemis who smiles knowing what I will do

Grub, River and I get equipment. Grub got one of the new LEP blasters. Saying he was not going to be afraid anymore. I go to the teleport room Angela was at the controls.

"Ready?" she asks

"Ready", we say

"Good luck", Angela says pressing the buttons

We land in the entrance hall the Fowl Manor.

"I'll go down to the basement. Deal with this bomb. I will keep in contact with the earwig", River says

"Good luck River", I say

"Find some answers", River says as she sets off

"Come on Grub. Upstairs we go. Look out for any booby traps", I say as we go up the stairs

"I see footprints smaller then what Butlers should be", Grub says with the special glasses on

"Follow them. I am going to check the breach point. Stay on com", I say

We split up I find the breach in Artemis's study. It looked like someone broke the glass first in a small hole then made it a bigger hole. I move over with my gun and light on top and see a syringe on the floor with a pin prick of blood. I hold my watch over it.

"Analyse", I say

"Sedative. Strong…Blood from Juliet Lily Butler", the watch says reaching its analyse

I put a guider pen looking for angle of entry. The beam came through the window. That's what made the small hole.

"Ma'am the footprints lead to the very top of the stairs. Something like a rifle was laid on the wood you can see the marks. After that the footprints lead to the roof. There are a few lose titles up here from the same rifle weapon that could have been used on the stairs. Analyse says sedative. Is it possible for a Sedative Rifle for Humans?" Grub asks in my ear

"That's how they caught Butler. He didn't see the person because it was a long way, way. He was checking the grounds and our sniper friend took out the family first then went on to the roof to do Butler", Artemis says in my ear from the Eternal Flame

"Probably had a long distance piece on it if possible", Grub says

"Grub you are a genesis. THAT is how nobody saw this coming to anyone. The people who could be shot with a sedation rifle were shot from far away so they couldn't be seen. On our vampires, it wouldn't work but on everyone else it would!" I say, "Well done Grub. Excellent work"

"I defused the bomb. Was a cinch. Someone needs lessons on how to probably do a bomb", River says

"So it will not explode? At anytime?" I ask

"It might. But the basement would be enough to keep it contained like I said not a good bomb needed more explosive like the one at the Cullen House", River says

"And the Sprite and Artemis's baby sister?" I ask

"The Sprite is just started coming around and the baby looks fine. I will meet you up in the entrance hall in a few", River says

"Bella I want you to go on my computer and see if anyone was able to hack it", Artemis says

I go to his desk and turn on the computer it was unlocked.

"It is unlocked", I say

"That was to be expected if someone went looking. But I am a genesis. Put the code 1XH0-876GN32931765-71752 into the computer with the word for mythical in Russian, the word for friend in Gnommish and the word for King in Ancient Greek into it", Artemis says

I mutter curses at him but I unlock the computer program behind the computer.

"A fake screen", I mummer as Grub joins me

"Yes. With fake documents that they will not find interesting at all. I just made them look interesting. Now you must answer questions correctly for me to be able to hack it from here. It is an added protection. I will tell you the answers. But they are random", Artemis says

I sigh I take out my earwig and put it on speaker.

"Ok Arty. How do I start this?" I ask making sure to calm my temper with the fact that at least the enemies go onto his computer all they had was the fake drive not the real one

"Press ctrl Q", Artemis instructs, "On the Gnommish keyboard"

I do what he says and the first question comes up in English.

"When did Butler tell me his name and what is it?" I relay to Artemis

"It was in 2003 and his name is Domovoi Butler", Artemis tells me

"Correct. Next one is in French it says 'What is the real reason I kidnapped Holly Short?'"

"For the gold", Root says in the background

"No that isn't it. I kidnapped her to help my mother who had gone insane with the loss of my step-father. I wanted a fairy to heal my mothers insanity. I was a 12-year-old home school and home and self taught wizard. I NEEDED my mother. So I went to the extreme to do it. I didn't know it was going to be Holly or anything like what happened, happened. Trust me I will regret it for the rest of my days", Artemis says telling the story for everyone's benefit

"Correct. Next is in Russian 'What do I do with the gold?'"

"I gave half back to Holly, used some with the Russians to save my father and the rest I gave to charity. Believe me Commander Root or not", Artemis says must be looking at Root when he said charity

"Correct. Next is in English: "What are four of my worst memories?'" I ask Artemis

"First seeing Holly's finger chopped off because of me, Second Butler dying, Third when I found out Root had died I had come to respect him at the point and never got to tell him and Fourth Holly dying in Hybras", Artemis says quietly

"You respect me Fowl?" Root asks

"Yes. You are part of this crazy family. I knew that the moment we met. When I was 12. You have grown on me through the years", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Ancient Greek: 'What is my father's name?'"

"Zeus King of Gods", Artemis answers

I roll my eyes I could have done that one myself.

"Correct. Next is still in Ancient Greek: Who is my sister?'"

"Isabella", Artemis says

"You put me out of all the others?" I ask

"Yes. We have always been close", Artemis says

"Correct. Next is in Italian it says 'Who changed me?'"

"Holly", Artemis says immediately without hesitation

"Correct. Next is in English it says 'Who do I love the most?'"

"Himself or money", Root says

"Do you really think that about me?" Artemis asks him in a sad voice

I sigh I wish Root wasn't in that room on the Eternal Flame while Artemis was being asked these personal questions.

"Arty just answer", I say gently

"Major Holly Coral Short of the LEP", Artemis whisperers

That's when the questions stop and it is unlocked.

"You can now hack in Arty", I say

"Now I am hacking into those files give me a minute and I will have them downloaded after that I will give you the code to totally wipe all computer systems so it never can be traced or recovered", Artemis says

"You know you should rest after the injury you had", I say

"No time. More time we gain the better. I can work on as little sleep as you sister", Artemis says

I chuckle it was true at least he was bouncing back from what Root said.

"Artemis really loves Major Short?" Grub asks

"Very much. He told me himself one day not too long ago. She changed him like he said", I say

"The download is complete. Setting self-destruct on the computer now. You guys can go now to River. I will tell Angela to get ready", Artemis says going off

"Let's go Grub", I say quickly leaving the computer as it melts down from a virus Artemis had activated in it.

We get to the entrance hall and Chix Vebil was unsteady on his feet. River had one had holding him the other Artemis's baby half-sister.

"I'll take the baby", Grub volunteers

As soon as Grubs eyes land on the baby he is stunned. Oh, oh, oh Artemis is not going to be happy about this. His little baby sister must have more witch in her at this stage to have magically/destiny imprinted on Grub.

"Did she?" River asks

"Yep", I say

"Artemis is going to blow a casket", River mutters as we are covered in gold light just as the basement explodes and are teleported aboard the Eternal Flame that was far away from Fowl Manor

"Where are we?" Chix says collapsing

"Don't worry about it. Just let my brother here look at you", I say pointing at Oskan after getting up myself

"Darn house must be under a fault line", River mutters

"Mulch did dig into it. So that could have left it unstable", I say

"Well that makes since", River says

"We better go to the operations room. Artemis is waiting on news of his sister", I say who still was in Grubs arms he had been shielding her from the blast as we teleported

We got to the operations room where everyone is looking relieved by the fact we have one of the children that was thought to be taken.

"Nala is she ok?" Artemis asks

"Fine. More then fine thanks to our hero here. Your Manor is on a fault line that tunnel Mulch dug years ago effected the blast of the bomb making the Manor shake and crack bad. It is going to need some work when all this is over. But the point is Grub protected your little sister. He put his safety last and protected her", I say

"Thank you Grub", Artemis says

"One more thing Artemis. Nala has more magic in her at this age then normal. She magically imprinted on Grub when he held her", I say

"My baby sister ALREADY magically imprinted isn't there a law against that?" Artemis asks

"Ask the Shadow Proclamation", River says with a pat to his shoulder taking a seat

"No law. He will just be as she needs him to be till she is ready", I say, "Isn't that right Emily?"

"Right Quil imprinted on my two-year-old niece Claire you met her. If that kind of imprinting is like yours he'll be whatever she needs him to be a protector, a brother, a friend and maybe one day more", Emily says

"I have no say in this do I?" Artemis asks

"No. I DO NOT break up magically/destined imprinted pairs. It is the will of the gods. Why don't next time you see our father you ask he why his step-daughter is with Grub or maybe you can ask the Witches and Wizard's god our Uncle Merlin", I suggest

"Your mocking me now aren't you?" Artemis asks me

"Maybe a little bit. Now Grub give Artemis his sister there is something I want to do in front of the main people who is here. It will get around to the crew after but now lets do it. You are known as Corporal Grub Kelp aren't you not?" I ask as I stand on the podium in the operations room

"Yes", Grub says nervously

"Well your actions today have spoken volumes about your ability and your commitment to the light. I move you up two ranks to 2nd Lieutenant. Let me place these on your uniform so all know", I say placing the pins on his uniform

"2nd Lieutenant?" Grub asks shocked as everyone claps

"You have earned it", I say smiling

"Can you do this?" Grub asks

"Of course. I am Zeus's Ultimate daughter aren't I Xanetia?" I ask my daughter

"Yes you are my mother. Your word is like his", Xanetia says from her place next to Fred

"I see you all might be confused about that. Only my siblings know about it. And my cousins with their god or goddess parent", I say

"What is it?" Camryn/Apollo asks

"Your parents didn't tell you and Alex?" I ask

"No", Alex/Artemis says

I sigh, "Gather round and I'll tell you what should be passed down. Pay close attention I am only doing this once"

Everyone nods.

"At a conception of a child from a god or goddess you receive instructions in the womb. About what god or goddess is your parent and what your power is compared to others in the future. Doesn't matter if you're the oldest child. You might still not be the voice of your father or mother down here on earth or any planet without their approval of what they see in your future power. My father Zeus saw my power early I have been born 7 times by him. Each time I was born I gained more powers that stayed with me from one life to the next. I was chosen as the powerful daughter the ultimate daughter of Zeus because now I am more goddess then human. If my name was to get out well I would be worshiped as a new goddess. Because I am near equal in power to Zeus and I am immortal. My name in Greek is Eileithyia. The point is each goddess or god is supposed to instruct their offspring in the womb", I say

"What about you have you instructed and picked a child? We know you have children", Fred says

"Do you know how many children I have Fred Weasley?" I ask him

"No", Fred says looking sheepish

"Not your fault we like to keep it to ourselves. Ok I will tell you some of my children. Remember in this life when I was born. I was re-born 7 times and could go back in time. So here are my children. Elizabeth Swann-Turner mother to three children, Mary Pevensie mother of our Lucy here and three others, Noah Banks-Orr or Eaving now she IS a goddess and the only child she has is Grace my granddaughter. Did your mother ever instruct you? Because I couldn't pick her she was a goddess on her own", I ask Grace

"No she never instructed me. Probably too busy with the curse on me to do that", Grace says

"Grace while you are in her womb she could have. She is Eaving the goddess of shelter you need to learn about those powers passed down to you from her. I see that I will have to do it myself. Your mother as Noah got instruction from me which she has seemed to forget. I will talk to her when we see her again. Now on with my list of children", I say

"So who is next?" Will asks

"Lewis. I dropped him at an orphanage when he was a baby killed me to do so but Zeus was being a pain at the time. He was eventually adopted by the Robinsons and was named Cornelius Lewis Robinson. He is a great inventor especially in the year 2037. He has one son and that is Wilbur over there. Again I instructed him from the womb that made him like inventing so much and he didn't know why till I told him I was his mother a few years back in his time. He is not my speaker either. But I loved him from the moment I gave birth to him. Killed me to leave him with no family but then he had the Robinsons. I was happy and sad. Wilbur does that answer some of your questions?" I ask

"Yes it does Grandma B. You didn't want to abandon him but my Great-Grandfather wanted you too. Makes since", Wilbur says

"Next child?" Jim asks

"Mortimer Folchart as he kept his fathers name. That's why he can read stuff out of books. It is a power directed from me. I can't see what powers my children get but I can see how powerful. And Mortimer wasn't the one destined to be my speaker. But I did instruct him which he should have passed to you Maggie my granddaughter. I will oversee your training myself too. You the same as William III, Anne, Jack, Wilbur, Grace and Lucy should have some power from me", I say

"So cool thank you Granny B", Wilbur says going on a more familiar term of nickname for me

"Next child was Sparhawk the child of the Bhelliom and me. He is not my speaker but he is Bhelliom's. If a child born to two gods one must have the say in it and it so happened that Bhelliom choice Sparhawk to be his voice and power. Sparhawk didn't get instruction much from me Bhelliom forbid it. But I gave Sparhawk a six sense and a cool head to make him a great Pandion Knight. Sparhawk's daughter Danae is the Goddess Aphrael. Aphrael doesn't have any children so she has no speaker but her priestess which who was Sparhawk's teacher in Styric named Sephrenia. When Aphrael has a child in this present incarnation Aphrael will give it instructions. I probably wouldn't be involved. It is improper to intrust another god/goddesses child even if they have a little bit of your blood in them. Aphrael is my cousin and Granddaughter she can come to me anytime she needs", I say

"Did Aphrael know my parentage?" Sparhawk asks

"No. She knows about me as a cousin that's it. Bhelliom and I gave you to your adopted parents who Aphrael thought where your real ones otherwise she would have had to consult me about being your daughter. As I said it is improper not to ask. But like all the gods and goddesses we forgive her. Now moving on to my next child. Jenny is another one of my children. I left some of my DNA and the Doctor basically made Jenny into reality when I knew she had been made alive I gave her the instruction she needed. As she didn't develop in my womb there was no instruction there. She also wasn't the one I felt to give my voice too. But as Sparhawk she is powerful with the Time Lord genes. None of you but Jenny know this but Jenny died in front of the Doctor he thought she was dead when she just had a late start regenerating. I instructed her in that time. By the time she woke up from her regeneration the Doctor was gone. The Doctor was in his tenth regeneration then. I knew him from Gallifrey. THAT was when I was first born. Crazy I would have a daughter with a Time Lord out of sync with my other bodies. Leaving DNA for hundreds of years to be used by the Doctor without him knowing it. But that is how it happened. Now funnily the Doctor's companion Donna who is over there with Jack H is my daughter. She took on her fathers last name and became a Noble and I tricked her step-mother into believing she was her daughter as it was necessary to hide her at the time", I say

"Why was it necessary?" Talen asks

"Because I had heard a prophecy. One told by a oracle of the gods and goddesses. One moment my daughter Donna would be the most important person in the universe. All our enemies wanted to keep the child of the prophecy thinking it could lead to their victory. But none found her. Few people of the light knew and wished her luck. I was the guiding voice in the back of her head. When the time came to save the universe from the Daleks. I guided her to the Doctor's hand that was glowing in regeneration energy. She got half a Time Lords mind and a version of the Doctor got the half a human's mind. With that and my powers she had developed without knowing it. Was enough to save the planets and the universe. But the Doctor thought it was too much for Donna's brain too handle being Time Lord. So he erased everything of himself from her. I undid that when he left and explained in her sleep why she needed to go her separate ways from the Doctor for now and to act like she did before. I was always there so she trusted me", I say smiling at Donna

"I could always feel you with me. When you came to me I knew who I was. I just knew I was the daughter of a goddess", Donna says

"That is how it is meant to work. Now onto the next child we better hurry I think we will be near Potter Manor soon. As you have heard Xanetia is my daughter I had permission from her father's god to have her. We both agreed it was necessary to have some of my genes to control the curse. Don't ask about the curse. I am still mad at Edaemus (their god) for doing that curse. I know Aphrael is on speaking terms with him now. But that doesn't mean I have too. That curse is cruel", I say

"Mother don't be mad he is just doing it to make us safe", Xanetia says

"Doesn't mean I have to like what my cousin did. We will probably be taking again anyway. This little kidnapping thing we have goes a lot deeper then that. I would say the gods and goddesses will have to get involved. But that is just my opinion. Now on with the story as you know Marina is my daughter she is also the daughter of a King. Yes I did have a relationship with a king. But Marina is what do you call it to Sinbad?" I ask my daughter

"I would say marriage. He would say agreement", Marina says smirking

"Sinbad is one tricky one your lucky to have caught him. Even cousin Eris got done by him. But it is her own fault. That has always been the problem with Eris she likes to cause chaos. Now onto my last daughter again I haven't picked a speaker her name is Mary Stanton she has 8 kids. 7 sons. Two you know my grandsons here Will and Tom. They are warriors of the Light. All my children have been true to the light. None have betrayed me. That is because I do things prober and raise them from the time they are in the womb. Less hassle of having to deal with a dark family member", I say

"Rose and Dani are Poseidon's daughters aren't they?" Mavis asks

"Yes they are", I say

"Are either of you speakers?" Mavis asks

"My father Poseidon also has a son named Percy he is younger then me and is missing and older then Dani. But he too talked to me when I was in Mum's womb and told me I was chosen but had to hide till the time was right. I guess that means now", Rose says

"Mavis you are the Great-Granddaughter and only Great-Granddaughter or relative of my cousin Hestia. If your mother was still alive she would have helped you. But I will help you gain your full powers. Now Apolla and Artemis twin daughters of the moon and the sun daughters of Aron and Miranda and Granddaughters of my cousin Helios and my cousin Selene. You both where chosen by one of your grandparents your father should have said that since he is their son. But anyway cousin Helios chose you Apolla as the speaker of the sun and you Artemis were chosen by my cousin Selene to be the voice of the moon. They split it. Helios and Selene had two sons Aron who as you know is light and Thantos who is dark. Thantos was picked and favoured by both that is what lead him to become the darkness. He was the mistake no other god or goddess wanted a repeat off. My father King of the Gods said that a child born to two deities must only be tutor by one unless as I said they get consent of the primary tutor. So when Aron and Miranda had you your grandparents faced a chose. It is always difficult to choose but it has to be done. You both turned into two of the most powerful light witches in Coventry. I know you call yourselves Twitches", I say

"Please don't go there", Camryn/Apolla says

"We don't want the attention", Alex/Artemis says

"The gods and goddesses find it amusing too", I say mildly

Both twins blush deep red at that.

"Please tell me your joking", Alex/Artemis says

"No I am afraid not. You two made up the name live with it", I say

"Step-Mum we are coming close to Potter Manor", Jim's voice says through the phone

"Thanks Jim. So who is going down to Potter Manor with me? And who is going to get supplies?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review please<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia<strong>

Bella has 11 children

Bella has 28 grandchildren

Bella has 11 step-children

Bella has been in 11 relationships. Edward is her twelfth.


	9. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

This story has been reposted on my second account GoldenRavenclawPhoenix which you will find in my Favourites box.

I have made changes to the story. It is now called when you look it up: **Returning Precious Kidnapped Loved Ones**

Thanks everyone. I don't know if I will continue this version let me know I will not update this story till all the Chapters of the new line up with the old one. Then you can tell me which you would want.

Dragons_Twilight1992


End file.
